Till we meet again
by Queene Rose
Summary: Wend Sting was 12 years old, he was fighting two dark mage on the forest, but then Lucy came and save him, since that day they became friends but wend Lucy accept to be Cana partner for the promotional trivial to help her became an s-class mage. She disappear with her friend because of Acnologia. 7 years later Sting meet Lucy again at the Grand Magic Game. What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

A 12 year old blond boy that has a scar on the right side of his forehead was walking in the forest with a Dark brown exceed in his right shoulders. Suddenly two dark mages appear in front of him. One of them is a tall dark brown hair with violet eyes, while the other was a feet shorter than the other guy with yellow hair and red eyes.

"Look who we got here... A brat walking alone in the forest with a weird cat" The tall one smirk evilly at him.

"Stingy-kun is not alone! he has me!and im not weird" said the cat name Lector.

"Davon did you heard that?! that cat just talk back at us! It talk!" said the shorter guy with a shock look on his face.

"Yeah Ed i heard it... I bet we could sale it for a lot of cash" Davon grin evilly while looking at the cat.

Sting glare at the guys in front of them. "Who said that I would let you two Idiots sale my partner?"

Ed start laughing while pointing his index finger at him. "Look at him Davon! He thinks we need his permission for that."

Davon pats ed head and smirk at sting. "Listen here kid... People like us don't need to ask permission from anyone. We take what we want and we do whatever we want. So just give us your talking cat and we'll leave you alone."

The man was about to grab the cat but sting slap his hand away. Sting glare at the two man that where standing in front of them while Lector jump off of his shoulder and hides behind a tree. Davon glare at him while the other guy was trying not to laugh.

"I love this kid! he has guts to just slap your hand like that!" Ed start laughing "and the best part is how your just staring at the kid without doing anything"

Davon use his telepathic power to send Ed crash into a tree. He then look back at the kid and give him a menacing glare. "Your so going to regret that".

"You think you can hurt the mighty Sting Eucliffe! Stingy-kun is going to kill you" Said lector

"That's right! i am the mighty Sting Eucliffe. Nothing can't hurt me." Sting said with a smirk on his face.

"He even got his own catchphrase! Hey davon we should really work on our catchphrase" Ed said as he stand right beside Davon.

"Whatever let just beat him up and take the cat" Say davon as he use his telepathic power to send a rock directly to him.

Sting dodge the rock and run toward Davon "White dragon punch!" his right hand start to glow and hit Davon right in the stomach sending him crash into a rock that was behind him.

"Who could have though that the little kid is a dragon slayer" said ed with a amuse smile.

Davon stand up and look at ed. " don't just stand there you idiot! attack him or will never get to have the cat"

"Hai...Hai..." Ed said while turning his gaze back at Sting. "now lets see if you are fast enough" Edd disappear in a flash.

"What the h-" he was about to finish his sentence until someone punch him on his back, sending him crash into the grass. Sting look behind him and saw ed grinning down at him. "how did you...?"

"I have super fast speed. No one is fast enough to block my punches or hit me" Ed say while showing his index and hearth finger making it a peace sign. "If you know what's good for you then lets just take your cat and we'll leave you alone"

"Stingy-kun!" yell lector.

"Don't worry lector... I can beat them up..." Sting stand up and join his palms together "holly Ray!"he separate his hand and the light transform into spears sending it to Ed.

Ed disappear into a flash and the spear hit the tree that was behind him. Ed then stop beside Davon and put his arm around davon neck. Davon scratch his neck and look at the dragon slayer. Sting on the other hand glare at Ed and make a 'tch' sound.

"You really are starting to bug me..." Say sting.

Ed gasp and look at Davon with hurt in his eyes. "He could me a bug"

"he didn't mean it like... never mind. Lets just grab the cat and get out of here..." Davon say while walking toward Lector.

"Stingy-kun!" Yell Lector.

" White dragon roar!" Sting yell.

"Shit!" Davon Dodge the attack. "why you little brat." He raise Sting and start hitting him with a tree over and over and over again.

Ed start to laugh. "I think he has enough of it"

Davon let him go and sting fall to the ground with his forehead starting to bleed.

"stingy-kun!" Lecto runs toward sting and put his tiny hand on his arm.

"L..Lector..." Sting say as he sit down.

"He was all a talk." said Davon while crossing his arms.

"You're saying that and all, but you got punch by him" Ed laugh at him.

"Shut up you clown. Now let grab the cat." Davon start walking toward them.

"Stingy-kun!" Lector yell

"N-no...D-dont..." Sting said while trying to get up but fail.

"Lucy kick!" Out of no where a blond hair girl came and kick davon right in his face sending him crash into the ground. She then stand in front of sting and lector.

"what the heck?" Davon yell.

"First you got punch by a child and now you got kick by a blond girl. How pathetic can you be Davon!" Ed said while wiping his eyes from all the laughing.

"Shut up!" Davon yell at Ed and look at the blond girl.

"If you know whats good for you then get out of here" Say the blond girl while glaring at them.

"Hey you stupid Blondie! i don't need your help...ouch.." Sting said as he grab his head.

"Geez! what a rude boy you are..." The blond say as she look at Sting with a annoy stared. "Is that how you treat a person that is saving your life?"

"Like i said i dont need your stinky help!Now get out of here before you get hurt." Sting try to stand up but fail.

"Oh look Davon! A beautiful blond girl with giant breasts is going to fight us!"Ed said while staring at her breasts with a blush on his cheek.

"P-pervert! Don't look at it!" With her left arms she hides her boobs while the other hand grab a key. "Open the gate of bull, Taurus!"

Suddenly a giant Bull appear in front of her holding in his hand a Giant Labrys "Mo! Im here to protect my master amazing body!" the bull name taurus said.

"Look stingy-kun... she summon a cow out of nowhere!" said Lector while looking at the muscular bull.

Sting stare at the bull and then turn his gaze at the blond girl. 'what magic is that?!what type of mage are you?' he though of it while turning his gaze back at the bull.

"Even the bull agree of how amazing is your body! and you call me a pervert" ed said still staring at the mage with lust in his eyes.

"No one looks at my master amazing body but me!"Taurus yell while marching toward him. He raise his axe and swing it toward ed.

Ed smirk and disappear because of his super fast speed. He then stand behind her and slap her ass with his hand. "she really has a nice body" ed murmur to himself with a satisfied smirk.

"Ah! you pervert!" SHe was about to punch him but he grab her wrist.

"Stay away from lucy-sama body!" he was about to swing his axe at him but a giant tree fall into him.

"Hey im here to you big ugly cow" Said Davon.

"Sorry lucy-sama... but i have to go back to my world."The giant bull disappear.

"He is gone already? oh well! now i can have you all by myself." Ed smirk while leaning closer to her.

Lucy kick him in his guts then punch him in the face. Wend Ed fall to the ground, Lucy kick him right in his back sending him away from her. "Your fast huh? open the gates of twin, Gemini!" she yell as she grab another key.

Suddenly two small identical creature appear footing beside Lucy. "Lucy! lucy!" they say while floating around her.

"Okay you two! copy that shorty with blond guy over there!" Lucy said while pointing toward Ed

"Hai!" Gemini said as they transform into him. "Look Lucy Look! we are a perverted Guy!" fake Ed said while waving his hand toward her.

" Davon!" Ed run toward Davon like a child. "That creature copy my awesome body!"

"he really look at you... and act like you..."Davon said while staring the fake Ed.

"...Wow... that's a cool creature..." whisper sting to himself.

"He maybe have a cool power but yours cooler than him"Said Lector.

"Open the gate of lion, Leo!" Yell Lucy while holding another key.

"What can i do for you my princess"say loke while kissing the back of her hand.

"Loke i want you to attack the tall guy while gemini attack the shorter one."

"As you wish my princess"Loke then run toward Davon. "regulus punch!" he say while punching davon.

"Hai! hai! Lucy-sama!" Fake ed say while running in super fast speed and start sending multiple punches toward ed.

"Let's get out of here Ed"Said Davon while running away.

"Wait for me!" Said ed as he follow Davon.

Lucy smile big toward Gemini and Loke. "Nice work you two"

"Anything for you princess"said Loke while grabbing her chin with his finger. "Now for helping you defeat those guys. let me have the honor to kiss you"loke start leaning.

Lucy push loke away and show his key in front of him. "I think you should head back to the celestial world" say lucy.

"good bye my princess" said loke as he disappear away with gemini.

Lucy turn around and look at sting. "Are you okay?"

Sting look away from her and cross his arms. "Of course im okay, blondie!"

"Don't call me that! your blond too!"said Lucy while giving sting a glare.

"whatever! you didn't have to defeat them. I was handling them just fine" Sting give Lucy a glare.

"uh-huh! your wounds tells me another story...Blondie" Lucy smirk at him.

"oi! don't mock stingy-kun!" Yell Lector while standing beside sting.

"So you have a exceed huh? that means your a dragon slayer. Am i right?" Asked Lucy while looking at sting, then at lector, then back at sting.

"How did you know that?" asked sting.

"yeah?!" say lector.

"It just that every dragon slayer i know they have their own exceed" Said Lucy while scratching her neck.

"You know other dragon slayer?" said lector in a shock voice.

"Yes! anyway what are you doing in the middle of the forest alone with out your parent?" Asked Lucy while staring at sting.

"Stingy-kun is not alone! he has me!" Lector yell.

Lucy ignore the exceed. "well...? answer my question?"

"Is not of your damn business, Blondie!" Sting yell at her.

"Your blond to! and if you wont tell me then you'll be coming with me" Lucy grab his wrist and start dragging him with her.

"Oi! where are you taking me, you stupid blondie" sting try to free his little hand but fail.

"We are going to the hotel im staying in. So that i can heal your wounds"Said Lucy.

Lector climb into sting and sit on his shoulders. "There's no need for your help! Stingy-kun can treat his wound well by himself"

Lucy ignore the exceed. "Oh i forgot, my name is Lucy!" Lucy turn her gaze toward the little sting and smile at him.

"Oi! don't just ignore me like that!" Yell Lector.

"If im correct your Sting right?" Lucy said while turning her gaze toward the Route that enter the city.

"Hey!" Lector got pisse of Lucy.

"How did you know?" Asked Sting While ignoring his partner.

"Well your partner have been saying your name over and over and over again. So it isn't that hard to forget." Lucy giggles making sting blush. "by the way whats your name?" lucy asked the exceed.

"Oh now you decide to speak to me... well, forget of it! cause I wont tell you my name" Lector cross his tiny arms.

"his name is Lector" said sting.

"S-stingy-kun!?" Lector look at sting with a shock look.

"Well nice to meet you two!" Lucy said while smiling warmly at them.

Sting look at her smile and blush "how long will it take to arrive to the hotel?"

"its right over there" Lucy said lucy while pointing at the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy enter room 204 with sting and lector following behind her like lost puppies. Sting look around and notice that it have two bed. He walks further to the room and sit on a chair next to a table, while Lector sit on the table and cross his arms. Lucy grab the aid kit and sit on the chair that was beside Sting.

"Im going to treat your wound, so if it hurt you have to tell me okay?" Lucy said.

"Oh please! Stingy-kun is too mature and strong for something like that to hurt him" Lector said.

"Yeah! Because my name is Sting!"Sting said with a smirk on his face.

Lucy roll her eyes and start treating his wound. "Your one weird little dragon slayer, aren't you?"

"Hey! I am not little, you stupid blond" Sting glare at her.

"My name is Lucy... and your blond too" Lucy said with a sigh. "Ne sting, can you please tell me what where you doing in the middle of the forest?"

"I was training to become more stronger. What about you?" Sting asked.

"Since today is my last day in this city I decided to go trained in the forest to" Lucy said while putting the stuff on the aid kit. "There all finish!"

"Did it hurt stingy-kun?" Asked lector.

"Of course not Lector. I am the mighty Sting eucliffe! Nothing can hurt me" Sting say while standing up.

"Yeah! stingy-kun is the best!" Lector start jumping with happiness.

Sting look at Lucy with his cheek turning pink. "T-thanks for treating my wound blo- I mean L-lucy..." He look away turning more pink.

Lucy smile kindly at him and pats his head gently. "Your welcome. Beside it is my honer to be able to help the mighty sting"Lucy say with a giggle.

Sting Blush as red as Erza hair but smile big at her. "Since you help me heal my wound im going to let you have the honor to hug me" Sting said while raising his arms up.

Lucy giggles at what he said, so she fall into her knees and hugs him. "You're so cute stingy-kun"

Sting put his forehead in her neck, cause he dosen't want her to see his sweet smile that was forming in his lips. Lector watch his partner and notice how happy sting was by hearing Lucy say his name like that. Suddenly The door open and came inside a tall beautiful woman with long brown hair. She had her face all red and was holding a bottle of whiskey in her left hand.

"Honey 'hic' Im hooome!" She notice Lucy hugging a kid affectionately in their room. "Oh Lucy 'hic' I didn't know you like younger man" She then start walking toward them but then she fall to the ground. "Such a bad girl"

"Cana! Is not like that!" Lucy ran toward Cana and help her getting up. "Didn't I tell you to not get drunk?"

"Sowwy Lucy, but 'hic' a hot guy challenge me to a drinking 'hic' contest and well... here i am!" Cana said while trowing herself toward her bed and start hugging her pillow. "Aw did pillow is so comfy"

"Who the hell is she?" Asked Sting while looking at Cana with discuss.

"She stink like alcohol" Said Lector while hidding his nose with his paws.

"That is my friend Cana... She ask me to became her partner for the promotional trivial so that she can became the new S-class mage i our guild" Said Lucy while laughing awkwardly.

"Promotional trivial? whats that?"Asked Lector.

" Okay the master of the guild choose the strongest and worthy mage and send them to the promotional trival, that are test, to see who is the strongest one to be the new S-class mage." explain Lucy.

"SO that means that you and that drunk woman are going to that so that you two can be the new S-class mage?" Asked Sting.

"Master choose from all of people Cana. Im still not strong enough for getting pick for becoming a S-class." Said Lucy.

"Your strong! so don't say that" Sting yell.

Lucy pats his head. "Thanks for saying that".

"Then why are you going to be her partner?" Asked Lector.

"cause this year the participant have to choose someone that is not a S-class as their partner to help them. Cana choose me to be her partner." Lucy said smiling big.

"Oh..." Said Lector.

"That master is stupid for not choosing you as one of the participants. Your clearly strong enough and worthy enough for that" Said sting whit his arms cross.

"Don't worry about me. Cause im going to do everything i Can, so that next year i get choose for it" Lucy said with determination on her eyes.

Sting smirk. "That what I like to hear and I hope became one so that you can be worthy to fight me"

Lucy roll her eyes but giggle. "hai... hai..."

"L-Lucyyy" Said cana while looking at the blond girl like a sad puppy.

"What do you want Cana?" Lucy turn and look at her friend that was still hugging the pillow.

"Can you buy me more whiskey?" Cana said.

"Nop! no more drinking for Cana. Now go and have a nice sleep" Said Lucy.

"Meany!" said Cana while faking tears.

"How I hate it wend she is drunk" Said Lucy with a sigh. "Hey do you two have a place to stay?"

"Me and Stingy where planing to camp in the forest" Say Lector.

"If you want you can stay here" Said Lucy.

"What? we cant sleep in the same room with two girls!" Yell sting while blushing madly.

"How inocent that brat is" said Cana to herself but sting here it.

"You can sleep in my bed while i sleep with Cana." Said Lucy

"B-but still... Its embarrassing staying with two woman that i just meet in the same room" Sting said trying to hide his blush.

"Dont worry we wont do anything to you" Said Lucy.

" Beside your to young... The older they are, the better they are at it" Cana Grin to herself as she fall asleep.

Lucy sigh at her response and then look back at sting and lector. "So what do you say?"

"Fine! will sleep here... but you better not do anything creepy to me" Sting said.

"Hai, hai, but... Can I sleep with you?" asked Lucy shyly.

"W-wha?!" Sting blush madly.

"Don't get the wrong idea! it's just that Cana took all the bed for herself... So is it okay for you to sleep with me?" Lucy asked.

"Stingy-kun stay away from that pedophile woman!" Lector yell.

"I am not a pedophile! So saying stupid things of me you stupid cat!" Lucy pinch lector cheek.

"ewe! itsh hurtsh! itsh hurtsh! stingsh-shun!" Lector start panicking.

"Fine! i allow to let you sleep right beside me." Said sting as he trow himself towar the bed. "Come on Lucy and Lector."

"Lector you sleep between us" Lucy said while laying beside sting.

"Of course i will! I don't want you to infect stingy-kun with your pedophile ways" said lector while laying between Lucy and sting.

"I am not a pedophile you stupid cat" Lucy glare at the cat.

"yes you are!"

"No im not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No im not!"

"yes you are!"

"No im not!"

"For crying out loud! shut up!People are trying to sleep" Sting yell at both of them.

"Sorry stingy-kun" Lucy and lector say in unison.

"Now you two. go to sleep" said sting while closing his eyes.

"...Im getting lecture by a 12 year old kid..." Lucy said while clossing her eyes and falling into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The Next day.

Sting was sleeping soundly on the bed but then he feel something holding him tightly around his body . He slowly open his eyes and notice that Lucy had put her arm around his waist pulling him closer while he had his tiny arms wrap around her's and he was using her breast as his pillow. He then notice that lector was cuddling between both of their stomach. His first though was that he and lucy look like a marry couple sleeping in a bed while having their child (a.k.a. Lectror) between them. He cheek start to burn of embarrassment while trying to get free of her grasp but fail. He then heard a chuckles. Sting quickly turn his gaze and notice Cana sitting on a chair in front of their bed, while looking at them with a evil grin.

"Did you sleep well brat?" Cana asked with a amuse smirk.

"S-Shut U-up! Now help me get out of here!" Sting whisper shout at cana.

"Geez! your no fun at all" Cana walk toward the bed and free Sting from Lucy grasp. "There your free. Are you Happy now?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure that you wanted to get out of her grasp? Cause wend i woke up the first thing i saw was that big smile on your face while getting close to her breast" Cana start chuckling.

"Urusai!" Sting blush madly.

"Whatever now your exceed is the one having fun" Said cana while looking at lector cuddling close to Lucy stomach.

"That stupid cat"Sting whisper at himself angrily.

"So Donald... wanna eat breakfast?" Cana smile big while showing him some breakfast.

"what the- My name is sting eucliffe! Dont you dare forget my name and call me like that ever again." Sting glare at her.

"Really? ops, sorry. Anyway here... eat some pancakes" Cana say while putting a plate full of pancakes in front of him.

"Did you make them?" Ask sting.

"Of course not. i buy them on the cafe shop right in front of this hotel. Now eat before ill eat it for you"Cana said while sitting right beside him.

"...figure..." He then start to eat the pancakes.

Suddenly Lucy wake up. She sit on her bed and look at both of them. "Good morning..." then she start stretching her arms.

Sting heard her voice and blush madly. "Morning..." he continue to eat his breakfast.

"Good morning sleeping beauty, i buy some pancakes" Cana said.

"It smell good... let me brush my teeth" Lucy walk toward the bathroom.

"Is there some pancakes for me?" Asked Lector.

"Oh! i forgot about buying one for you" Said cana.

"What!" Yell Lector with a shock look on his faces.

"Calm down, i was just kidding. here is your pancakes" Cana laugh while giving him his pancakes.

"That wasn't funny at all" Lector glare at Cana. "Sting do something to her"

"what do you want me to do?" Asked sting.

"Use your holy power at her"Lector said.

"what a mean exceed you are" Cana said.

"hey wheres my pancakes"Said Lucy while walking toward them.

" Here it is... wow, you change your clothes pretty fast. Did you brush your teeth? " Cana said.

"I didn't change that fast and yes i did" Lucy said while taking a bite of her food. "Wow, it's delicious"

"It would be better if it had fish in it" said Lector.

"if you say so" Say cana while rolling her eyes. "Wait a moment! Sting you didn't brush your teeth"

"I don't have a toothbrush with me"

"You don't have one? and your eating without brushing your teeth?" Lucy then pick one of her keys. "Open the gate of maid, Virgo"

Suddenly a girl dress as a maid appear right beside her "Punishment hime?"

Lucy sigh "No, do you have a toothbrush for him" She point toward Sting.

"Yes hime, be right back" She dessapear to the spirit world. 5 minute later she appear right beside her. "Here is the topthbrush hime"

"Thank you Virgo you can go now" Lucy said while givig her a smile.

"Anything for you master"Virgo said while she return to the spirit world.

"Okay sting now got to the bathroom and wash your teeth" Lucy said while giving him the toothbrush.

"Are you crazzy?! I already start eating." Sting yell at her.

"So? go to the bathroom and wend your done come back here and continue eating your food." Lucy start glaring at her.

"Are you stupid, blondie! Im not going to stop eating for that" Sting glare back at her.

"Yeah! sting can do whatever he wants" Lector said.

Lucy then took his plate away from him. "Then i guess i'll have to eat your breakfast too"

Sting eyes wide in shook."Fine! ill go to brush my teeth but dont eat my pancakes" He then runs to the bathroom.

Cana start to laugh. "Did you see the look on that brat face wend you took his food away? That was so priceless"

"Hey! dont mock my partner!"Lector yell at cana.

"Or what? your going to scratch me to dead?" Cana smirk at him.

"Now, now... lets enjoy the pancakes." Said Lucy.

"Hai" Said Cana and Lector in unison.

Suddenly sting come out of the bathroom and sit on the chair. "happy now?" He bark at lucy.

Lucy giggle "Yep, now here your pancakes"

Sting eye bright up wend he sees his food. "Hai!"He then start eating happily.

Lucy giggle at him"So what are you guys going to do now?"

"we're going to join Sabertooth" Said Sting.

"Yeah! they are the strongest guild in Fiora" Yell Lector.

"I heard that they don't accept just anyone." Cana said.

"I know that. They only accept people that are as strong as them" Sting said.

"And you thing your strong enough to let them accept you?" Asked Lucy.

"Of course they will cause stingy-kun is the best" Lector yell happily

"Since Fiora is close to Magnolia do you want to join us?" Asked Lucy.

"Yeah, we could trained a little before we drop you there." Said Cana.

"So what do you think?"Asked Lucy.

"Sting doesn't need your accompany"Said Lector.

"Y-yeah! i can go by myself" Said Sting.

"Come on! don't you want to get stronger with us?"Asked Lucy.

"Yeah and if you get stronger, you will get accepted as a member of sabertooth?" Said Cana with a smirk.

"...Fine...Your lucky that the town im going is close to your town" Sting say while crossing his arms.

Lucy giggles. "I guess so"

Cana role her eyes. "Kids this days..."

-3 hours later in the middle of the forest.-

"Okay who do you want to fight with?" Asked Cana as he look at sting.

"I want to fight blondie" Sting say as he look at Lucy.

" Stop calling me that! Beside your blond too!"Lucy yell at him.

"Hey stop yelling at stingy-kun!" Lector yell.

"Okay you two prepare to fight" Cana said while grabbing Lector.

"You can do it Stingy-kun"Lector said.

"Prepare to get beat up by me, blondie" Sting said with a evil smirk.

"Why you... Lets see about that blondie" Lucy smirk evily.

"Hey dont called me Blondie! your the blond here" Sting yell at her.

"If im not mistake your blond too" Lucy said.

"Stop with the chit chat and let see some action" Yell Cana while she start drinking.

"Your drinking already?" Lector look at Cana with disbelief.

"In my world it is never to early for drinking" Cana said with a big smile. "Now start to fight"

" Open the gate of archery, Sagittarius and open the gate of lion, leo!"Yell Lucy while grabbing two of her key.

Suddenly two spirit appear beside Lucy.

"Mochi mochi Lucy-sama"Said the one dress as a horse.

"Your shining knight in armor is here, my princess" Loke said while putting his glasses on.

"Oh great... she summon that player again"Sting said with annoyance.

"Who did you called a player? Princess is he the one that we are fighting?" Asked Loke.

"were just training so go easy on him you two." Said Lucy.

"Mochi Mochi!"Sagittarius said while putting his hand on his forehead.

"Training huh? Well lets see what you got brat?" Loke said with a smirk.

Sting glare at loke. "I Am not kid! Now White dragon roar!"

The tree of them dodge the attack. Lucy stand up with loke beside her. "Lets do plan number 5 "

"As you wish princess"Loke said.

"Moshi moshi! here i go lucy-sama" Sagittarius start trowing arrows at sting.

Sting start dodging all of the arrow. "Ha! is that what you got?"

"Stingy-kun! behind you!"Lector yell.

"huh?" Sting turn around.

"regulus punch!"Loke said while punching Sting sending him flying toward Lucy.

"Lucy kick!" Lucy kick him right in the face.

Sting fall to the ground and glare at the celestial mage and her spirits. Meanwhile Sagittarius disappears while Loke hug Lucy.

"Nice kick Lucy!"

Lucy push him away "thanks..." She then look at sting. " Are you okay?"

"Of course i am! now lets keep fighting" Sting yell.

"Sorry kid but you need to rest a little." Cana said with a little chuckle.

"No lets keep fighting! Im suppose to be the best dragon slayer in all fiora and in order to do that i have to defeat her." Sting yell while pointing toward Lucy.

"Um, there opponents more stronger than me... Like Cana she is stronger."Lucy said.

"Oh Lucy, your making me blush" Cana said with a hic.

"Come on i was just warming up." Sting say with a smirk on his face.

"Fine... continue your fight with Lucy." Cana said with a nod.

"You can do it sting!" Yell lector.

"Open the gate of bull, Taurus!" Lucy yell.

"Muooo! your body is so good master. I will protect your amazing body" Taurus said while scanning her body.

"Oh great... first a playboy and now I have to fight a pervert cow?" Sting said annoy.

"Your so going to regret that little boy, MUOOO!" Taurus start marching toward him.

"lets see about that you stupid cow" Sting jump and give taurus a air kick right in the face.

"Taurus are you okay?" Lucy runs toward him.

"Dont worry Luucy, I will protect your amazing body" Taurus grin at Lucy.

Lucy blush a little "Baka! stop staring at my body"

While Lucy blush cause of her pervert spirit. Sting on the other hand was piss of that cow. He didn't like the look that the cow spirit was giving at the blond celestial mage. He didn't know why he was even bother by it wend is not his busyness , but he doesn't want to see him stand so close to Lucy.

"Holy dragon roar!" Sting yell

Taurus and Lucy got hit by the roar and they crash against a rock. Lucy fell to her knees while Taurus head hit first to the ground and then his body. His ax land a couple of feet away from him. "Im sorry Lucy-sama... I couldn't protect your amazing body"He then dessapear and return to the spirit world.

"See blondie, I told you i was warming up" Sting smirk at her.

"Fine... you win" Lucy said while standing up.

"Stingy-kun!" Lector run toward his partner "Your the best"

"not bad brat, but you need more training. You lack in speed and we need to improve your fighting skill cause at first you didn't know how to fight agaist Lucy but then you did." Cana said while drinking her whiskey. She then look at lucy " and you... you cant get distracted in the middle of the fight"

"I know cana..." Lucy said while scratching her nose

"How can i improve?" Ask sting.

Cana look back at him and smile evilly. "I know the perfect training for both of you" she then turn around and start walking away. "Now follow me"

-at a lake-

"Let me get this trait... you want us to swim that like for an hour?!" Yell Lucy while looking at the large lake.

"Are you that dunk! you stupid woman!" Sting yell at cana.

"First im still not drunk... hic!... second im serious hic " Cana said while sitting at a rock.

"how does this help us improve our self?" asked Lucy.

"you'll see it wend you finish swimming for a hour. Now go and start swimming." Cana said

"You expect us to swim on a lake, just like that?" sting said while glaring at her.

"Whats wrong brat? can't take the challenge" Cana smirk at him while drinking a little.

"Of course sting can take the challenge cause he is the best dragon slayer in the world. Right stingy-kun?" said lector while looking at him with admiration.

"Your right Lector! i am the best dragon slayer in all fiora! a challenge like this can't stop me" Sting said while taking his shirt off. "Lets go blondie"

"Let me change into a swimsuit" she walks behind a bush.

"oi brat, do you like her?" Asked Cana.

Sting blush madly "W-w-what the h-heck! I d-dont like her! how could you even thing that I sting like a stupid blond girl like her?" Sting glare at her.

"Whatever you say, but im gonna warned you. you are going to get a nosebleed soon" Cana said.

"Me? getting a nosebleed? ha! that ridiculous" Sting say while crossing his arms.

"Yeah! ridiculous, ridiculous!" Lector said.

"Okay im ready!" Lucy came out of the bush wearing a bikini swimsuit.

Wend Sting look at her he blush madly and he start having a nosebleed. He then quickly turn his back against her and start wiping his blood. He start hearing cana laugh and a vain pop out on his forehead. "Lets get this over with" Sting run to the lake.

"Hey wait for me" Lucy run after him.


	4. Chapter 4

-30 minute later-

Lucy and Sting were still swimming on the lake. Sting was swimming in a fast pace, while Lucy was trying to keep up with him. He look toward Cana and Lector and notice they were sitting on a rock talking to each other while looking at him and Lucy. Sting turn his gaze toward his back and notice that Lucy was swimming a couple of feet far away from him. He slow down his pace and turn his body around so that he can look at Lucy face better.

"Oi! Blondie! you swim like a old lady!" Sting yell.

Lucy vein pop out and glare at Sting "Your blond too! and who are you calling old?!" She swim a little faster, but she still couldn't catch up with him.

"Who else could i be talking about?! there's no other person swimming in this lake"

"Shut up! and just because I'm older than you, that doesn't make me a old lady!" Lucy yell angrily at sting.

"Then if your not! swim faster!" Sting said with a grin on his face.

"Shut up!" Lucy yell.

Sting start laughing but something grab his feet, before he could react the think pull him into the water. He look down and saw a giant octopus dragging sting with him into the button of the quickly raise his arm and his hand start to glow under the water. He was about to hit the tentacle, but two tentacle grab both of his arms. He tried to get out of the creature grasp but it fail. Whenever the Octopus took him deeper, the need for oxygen increased. He slowly start to close his eye and waited for blackness to take over.

Sting then feel that one of the tentacle let go of his left hand, second later he feel the other tentacle do the same with the other hand. He open his eyes and saw Lucy right in front of him. He saw that Lucy dive a little and start pulling the other tentacle away from his foot. While she was doing it, he look at the octopus and notice that he was fighting a mermaid that has light blue hair. He quickly look back at Lucy and notice that she had free him from the last tentacle that was holding him. He start moving his hand but since he got poor oxygen he was starting to loose his strength, but then the most unexpected thing happen. Lucy grab his face and crash her lips against opens his eyes and notices that she is giving her oxygen by mouth to mouth. His cheeks turn a shape of pink wend he feel her delicate pink lips on his. He closes his eyes and begins to breathe its oxygen. Not a minute pass wend Lucy pull her lips away and start dragging him back in to the surface.

When they reach the surface, they start to breathe heavily while staring at each other faces with their cheeks all red. Sting look into her brown eyes and feel his body warming up. Then he heard his heart beat rapidly against his chest. Then something came out of the water and saw that it was the mermaid that was fighting the octopus. The mermaid glare at Lucy while leaning her face closer toward Lucy's.

"If you dare summon me again wend I'm in the middle of a date with MY boyfriend... I swear i will drown you and then feed you to the shark! Understand?!" The mermaid yell at Lucy.

"Hai! I understand Aquarius!" Lucy said with a scared tone.

"That's what I like to heard! now don't call me for a week" Aquarius said while returning back to the spirit world.

Lucy sigh and look back at Sting " Are you okay?"

Sting look at her shyly with his cheek all red "...Yeah...t-t-thank y-you...Lucy"

Lucy smile big at him and pat his head. "Your welcome Stingy-kun. what are friends for"

Sting look at her eyes and smile a little at her '_yeah... just friends_' He looks up and notice Lector flying directly toward him.

"Stingy-kun!" He hug his head. "Are you okay?"

sting start pulling him away from his face but gave him a big smile. "Of course im okay! I am the great Sting Eucliffe, remember that!"

"Hai!" Lector smile big at him.

"I think we had enough with swimming for today. Lets head back to Cana" Said Lucy while swimming toward her.

"Hai!" Said Sting and Lector in unison.

Wend they get out of the water, they saw Cana running toward both of them with her face all red while holding a whiskey. "Your alive!" she yell while embracing both of them with a hug.

Lucy laugh a little while hugging her back "Of course we are, no need to worry about us"

Sting on the other hand start pushing her away from him. "You stink of alcohol! get off of me you stupid drunker"

"Yeah! get of off him!" Lector said while pulling her away from his partner.

Cana let go of them and sit down on the dirt. "urg... my head is dizzy"

"No more whiskey for you Cana" Lucy said while taking the whiskey of of her hand.

"nooooooooOOOo! dont take away my husband" Cana said while hugging lucy legs.

Sting laugh with Lector "Look! she thinks she's marry with that bottle"

"HAHAHA! that is so funny" Lector said while rolling on the ground.

"Give me back my husband you husband thief" Yell Cana while trying to stand up but fail "you win this round...hic...But! i will save my husband from you boob queen!"Cana crash into the floor and she falls asleep.

"EH!" Lucy yell while her face turn red.

"HAHA! she called you boobs queen" Sting said while laughing at her.

"oh shut up sting!" Lucy yell at him.

"Boobs queen! boobs queen! boobs queen! boobs queen!" Lector said.

"Stop calling me that! is not funny" Lucy said while pinching his cheek.

" ouwwiiii thatwwi hurtwwwiii!" Lector said while his eyes start watering.

"Now that funny!" Lucy said while laughing at lector.

"stingy-wiiiiii getwiii thishi pedofilawiii awayiiii fromiiiii miiiii" Lector said while looking at sting.

"Sorry buddy, but is just to good" Sting said while rolling on the floor while laughing big.

"wha! traitoriiii" Lector yell while trying to get away from her.

Lucy look at the sky and she let go off lector cheeks. " Is getting late... we should find food and look for a place to camp" said lucy while looking at them.

"Lets just stay here. Since the sleeping drunker is pass out here" Sting said while looking at cana. "And she is suppose to trained us"

"okay you two set up the fire while i find us some food" Lucy said while walking away from them.

"Wait! is dangerous for you to go alone in the middle of the forest" Said sting while looking at her with worry. "Let me go look for food while you set up the fire"

"It's okay sting... beside im not alone, I got my spirits with me" Lucy smile sweetly at him and she continue to walk away. "Look after Cana while im gone!"

"whatever..." Sting look at the sleeping Cana and growl a little.

"Oh great! we are stock with this disgusting woman" Said Lector while crossing his arms.

"Whatever let just set up the fire... beside 2 more days and we're at fiora." Sting said while collecting some wood.

" yeah! and is bye bye to both of them" Lector said while grabbing some smaller wood.

"...yeah..." Sting sniff the air and found the sweet vanilla scent. _'Lucy' _He then look at the sky and sigh '_wend this is over, would i ever see you again?_'

-1 hour later-

Lucy walk back toward the lake follow by Taurus and loke. Both of her spirit where holding some buffalo that they kill. Wend they arrive at the lake they notice sting resting his back against a rock while sleeping with his arms cross. While lector was sleeping in his lap. Lucy notice cana sleeping across from the dragon slayer and exceed, and beside the fire. She smile big and look back her spirit.

"Those two remind me of Natsu and Happy" Said Lucy with a warm smile on her face.

"Mooo they do, Lucy-sama" Taurus said.

"But he also reminds me of gray and laxus" Said Loke.

Lucy giggles "I never though that i would meet a person that has the personality of all of them."

"Mooo he has the 'Im the best and nothing can beat me' like Laxus, He has the cool attitude like gray and he has Natsu stupid and retard side side" Taurus said

"Taurus you can go back to the spirit world. " said lucy.

"Anything for yooooour amazing body" Taurus said while returning back to the spirit world.

"he and his obsession with your body... but i don't blame him" Loke said while staring at Lucy body.

Lucy slap his shoulders "stop staring at me like that you pervert!" Lucy whisper yell at him. "Now can you help me cook the Buffalo without making so much noise?" asked lucy while looking at Sting, Cana and Lector.

"Of course, ill do anything for you princess" Loke said while kissing lucy forehead.

"oh loke... cant you stop been a flirt for one day?" Lucy said.

"Sorry Lucy, but that's one thing i can't do for you" Loke said with a grin.

Lucy sigh and start walking toward the buffalo that Taurus put on the ground. "Then lets cook."

-30 minutes later-

"We finish loke" Said Lucy with a big smile on her face.

"Yep and it smell good too" Said Loke while patting her head.

" Well I couldn't do it without you" Lucy look up at him with a big smile on her face.

"EW! they are acting all lovey dovey right infront of us!" said lector while covering his eyes. "Get a room"

Meanwhile sting was glaring at loke hand. He didn't like the fact that he is touching his Lucy. He didn't like what was he thinking but he couldn't help it. He knew that he like the girl, but he couldn't do anything about it cause of his age. He has 12 years while she has 17 year. There was a huge difference of age, but he still like her. "Can you two stop been so... i don't know...gross?" and he wont let someone as old as that spirit to end up with Lucy.

Lucy blush madly and slap loke hand away from her head. "You two got it all wrong! We are not like that"

"sadly, we don't have that kind of relationship" Said loke.

"Loke!" Lucy punch his stomach "Stop fooling around and go back to the spirit world"

"As you wish my lady" Loke return to the spirit world

"I really dont like that guy" Said Sting while walking toward where the food was.

"Oh come on sting, he is not that bad" Said lucy while sitting beside sting.

"Hmp! i still dont like it" Sting said while crossing his arms.

Lucy giggle at him. "As i though you really look like natsu"

"Like who?!" Sting stare at lucy with a curios look.

"Like my best friend and partner... His name is Natsu dragnel, he is a fire dragon slayer."

"...and i look like him in how?" sting asked.

"Well it just that you two have a lot in commune but at the same time really different" Lucy said

"oi Blondie... that doesn't make sense at all" Sting said with a annoy look.

"For you is not, but for me it sure is" Said lucy.

" I smell meat" Said cana while sitting beside Lucy and lector.

"Oh look, the sleeping not beauty has wake up" Said lector as he start eating the buffalo right leg.

"Your just jelose that you don't have a girlfriend with the body like mine" Said Cana while eating the meat.

"you wish you could be my girlfriend" Said lector.

"I prefer to date human man, than... a animal" Said Cana with a smirk on her face.

"you said that but you flirt with lily" Said Lucy

"Wend he transform into this big muscular panther he is totally hot"Said cana while winking at her.

"Who's lily?" asked Sting.

"His an exceed just like Lector" Lucy said.

"Like me?! There's more exceed just like me?" Lector said with a big smile on his face.

"Of course they are. i have meet alot of them, but right now im friend with two exceed and with you is now 3" Lucy said

"Did you heard that Stingy-kun? there more exceed just like me!" Lector smile big at Sting

Sting pats his little head "Wend we became sabertooth mage we'll meet a lot more of exceed"

"Really? I can't wait!" Lector yell.

"Hey Lucy, dont you think that does two look just like Natsu and happy?" Asked Cana while looking at Lucy.

Lucy giggle. "I know right! even taurus and loke said the same thing about them."

Sting vein pop out of his head "Don't compare me with that natsu guy! I ten times better than him" he yell at both of them.

"No one can be as great as Stingy-kun" Lector said while crossing his tiny arms.

"your right... his to dense and stupid" Cana said while scratching his ear.

"But dont you think that sting also kinda remind you of Gray and laxus." Lucy said

Cana look at sting and then her eyes wide open "Your right! how couldn't i see it before!"

"Who is Laxus and Gray?" Asked lector.

"Gray is an Ice mage that has this cool personality, but has some stripping problems" Lucy said with a sigh.

"Stripping problems? well that stupid" Said sting.

"Laxus is the most powerful mage in Fairy tail. He is a lightning dragon slayer and he says that nobody can beat him" Cana said.

"His also a dragon slayer like stingy-kun and natsu?" Lector said with his eyes wide open.

"yeah! Natsu has a exceed name Happy" Lucy said.

"Cool!but i bet that I'm a better exceed than him" said lector

"i dont know... you two are very annoying" Lucy said.

"Wa! stingy-kun! she said im annoying" Lector cry.

"Dont listen to blondie. you can never trust a person that is blond" Said Sting.

"Sting...your blond too" said Lucy and cana at the same time.

"...She more blond than me!" Sting yell.

Lucy smirk at him "are you sure about that? you hair is light blond while mine is more darker."

Sting glare at her. "Whatever..." He then continue to eat his meat.

Cana and Lucy laugh a little and continue to eat


	5. Chapter 5

The next day.

The sun was starting to appear in the sky and the birds start to sing. Sting slowly open his eyes and notice he was hugging Lucy while using her chest as a pillow again. His face star to turn red while staring at the sleeping celestial mage.

_'how the hell did I end up sleeping next to her?' _

Last thing he remember was sleeping against a rock beside the lake next to Lector. He look behind him and saw Lector sleeping on where he though he was sleeping too. Sting stay silent for a moment until his eyes wide open.

_'Don't tell me that I sleep walk toward Lucy and lay beside her...'_

His faces turn as red as Erza hair and continue staring back at Lucy face. He look at her entire face until his gaze land on her pink lips. Sting cares her cheeks, then he touch her soft lips with his index finger. Without him even noticing his face start leaning slowly toward her face. his lips was getting closer to her lips while his heart start beating rapidly. He close his eyes and open his mouth a little.

"What are you doing" Said someone

Sting open his eyes and quickly pull himself away from Lucy. He look up and saw a shock Cana standing right in front of him while staring at him with her mouth wide open. He quickly sits down and start sweating nervously.

"I-i-its not what it looks like!" Sting whisper yell at cana.

Cana raise one of her eye brow "Oh really? then can you explain me what where you gonna do to Lucy?"

Sting stay silent for like a minute but then he start to speak. "T-there was a mosquito on her lips and i was about to kill it... Yeah! i was going to kill the mosquito with my lips!" Sting fake a smile.

"Nice try Goofy, but we both know that not true" Cana said while sitting right in front of Sting and the sleeping blond girl.

"... my name is Sting" Sting say a little embarrass.

"Do you think I care about whats your name?" Cana glare at Sting.

"...I do..."

"Well i dont! right now whats important is that you where about to steal her first kiss without her even knowing it " Cana said while smacking his head.

Sting eye wide open "Wait... she hasn't got her first kiss?"

"I know right? is pretty pathetic for a 16 year old girl to not have kiss anyone yet and i have force her to go on dates. Even with that she still hasn't kiss anyone. ..The point is that your not allow to kiss her" Said Cana with a serious face

Sting turn his gaze at Lucy_ 'If cana didn't interrupt me... I was going to be her first...'_ wend he realize that his face start to turn as pink as natsu hair.

"What the heck are you blushing about?!" Cana said loudly making Lector and Lucy to wake up.

"w-what going on?" Said a sleepy Lucy while rubbing her left eye.

"What give! Can't you see that there still people sleeping!" Lector yell

"uh...Sorry! but i was having a conversation with Sting and i kinda raise my voice a little" Said cana while giving both of them a innocent smile.

"Little!? Are you still drunk or what! Your voice was way to loud!" Lector yell while jumping into her face. "Now go to hell!" He start scratching her face.

"AH! get him off! get him off!" Cana said while trying to get him out of her face.

"Im coming!" Lucy said while pulling lector out of her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you hairball!" Yell cana.

"I forgot to mention it. Lector is not a morning person" Said Sting while looking at lector that was on Lucy hand.

"Calm down letor" Said lucy while pulling him against her chest.

"Let me go..."Said lector while trying to pull away but fail.

While lucy try to calm down Lector. Sting notice that every time lector start moving her boobs start moving. His face turn red and he start to have noise bleed. Cana notice this and she smack sting head while glaring at him.

"What where you looking at pervert?" Cana glare at him.

"I-its not what it looks like! i wasn't staring at her boobs at all!" Sting then put his hand against his lips.

"Y-you where looking at my boobs?!" Lucy trow lector to the lake and walk toward Sting with a dark aura surrounding her.

"N-no! i mean yes! i mean no! no! no! please don't hurt me" Sting said.

"Lucy kick!" Lucy was about to kick him right in the face but he grab her feet .

"Hey! hasn't anyone told you that kick people right in the face is rude!" Yell sting while trowing it back, making lucy fall backward hitting the ground with her but.

"Look who's talking! you where staring at my boobs you stupid pervert" Lucy yell right back him.

"Oi! how dare you to trow me to the lake." Yell Lector while glaring at Lucy.

"If you have to blame someone, blame him!" Yell Lucy.

"Huh! are you nuts Blondie?! your the one that trow him to the water" Sting walk toward her.

"If you weren't staring at my boobs I wouldn't have trow him there" Lucy look down so that she could see his face

"eh! what does that have to do with trowing him to the water!Are you stupid Blondie!" Sting yell at her.

"Your blond too!" Lucy yell.

"ara, ara... those two remind me of Natsu and Gray..." Cana said while starting to drink a whiskey. "eh! this is my last bottle of whiskey?!"

-later at 5 p.m.-

After a hold day of training, Cana send Lucy and Sting to find some food for dinner. They where walking the forest without speaking to each other. They sometimes look at each other but then they quickly turn they faces away. Suddenly the saw a tree full of apple.

"Look! that tree has a lot of apple!" Lucy said while walking toward the tree.

"well, don't have to point the obvious" Said Sting while rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut up and help me collect the apple" Said Lucy.

"Hai hai" He walks toward her and start peaking the apple. "Wow. this apple are kinda big"

"I know right! i bet they have a different taste than the normal once" Said lucy.

Sting smell one of them "i don't think so, cause they smell the same".

"Really? oh, that's to bad" Said lucy with a disappointed tone.

"hey! don't need to be down, I can be wrong" Sting said.

Lucy smile sweetly at him "Thanks for cheering me up" she pats his little head.

Sting blush madly "...No problem..."

"I think we have enough, so let head home" Said lucy.

"Okay" sting said and they start to walk away.

"So tomorrow is our last day together huh?" Said lucy

Sting eyes wide "... I guess so"

"I going to miss you and lector" Said lucy while looking down at him.

Sting raise his head and look at her brown eyes "Really? Your gonna miss us"

"Of course i will! you two are my friends so of course im gonna miss you" Lucy said while blushing a little.

Sting smile big and look at the sky. "You and the drunker are worthy to have the great Sting eucliffe as your friend"

Lucy giggle "Yes, yes we are"

Sting blush lightly "I-im gonna miss you too"

"what about cana?" Lucy asked.

"Not as much as you but sure" Sting look up at her and gave her a wink.

Lucy blush as red as erza hair. She look up at the sky so that sting doesn't notice her blushing face. "...Good..."

A couple of minutes pass and they arrive to where Cana and lector are. Cana notice their arrival and wave at them.

"Your back! and you brought apple" Said Cana

"We are gonna eat apple for dinner?" Asked Lector while looking at the apple with disgust.

"Yep, now eat it up"Sting said while trowing a apple at him.

"eh! but i dont like apple so much..." Said lector while glaring at the apple.

"then you can starve to dead" Said Sting while starting to eat an apple

"Eh! how mean stingy-kun" Lector cry like anime style

"Come on lector, apple aren't that bad" Said lucy while bitting the apple "See?"

"..."

"Oh come on! dont be such a cry baby and eat it already!"Cana smash the apple to his mouth

"M!" Lector start to scream but then bites the apple. "Your right! it isen't bad"

"Good for you now eat the rest of your apple" Said Lucy.

"I am, but theres no need to treat me like a child." Said lector

"technically your a child" Said cana.

"No i am not!" Yell lector.

"Ignored her buddy" Sting pats his head.

"If you say so sting" Lector continue to eat his apple.


	6. Chapter 6

-The next day at fiora-

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" Say Lucy while admiring the city.

"Yeah... They have a lot of bars" Say Cana with her face all red.

"And it's better now, cause the mighty sting is here" Sting yell.

"Of course is it! with out me, this place would just be a pretty city with a lot shops" Sting smirk as he cross his face and start laughing like a maniac.

Cana and Lucy stared at sting "Yep... he is like laxus" They both said in unison.

Sting look back and glare at both of them. " Can you stop comparing me with someone from your stupid guild"

"Yeah! no one can be as strong as stingy-kun!" Lector glare back at them.

"First of all, fairy tail is not a stupid guild" Said Lucy while poking his cheek.

"Second you should be proud that we are comparing you with the strongest mage in our guild" Said cana while crossing her arms.

"Even if he is the strongest in your guild... I can beat him and that natsu guy and Gray" Sting said with a smirk on his face.

"no you cant" They both said at the same time while forming a X with their arms.

Sting vein pop out and he glares at both of them "Oh yeah! well wend i get into sabertooth guild and became more older im gonna beat those 3"

"yeah!" Lector said

"Are you sure about that? Those 3 especially Laxus and Natsu are pretty tough opponent" Lucy said with a worry tone.

Sting look Lucy right in the eye. "Don't look down at me Blondie! Wend i say i can beat them, it means that i will beat them. Cause my name is sting ecliffe." Sting poke her nose "Wend that happens you will be falling in love with me, without even noticing it" He smirk at her.

Lucy blush a little but punch him friendly at his shoulder. "Keep dreamy kid, but if that happens... I will be very proud for having the mighty Sting eucliffe as my friend" She grin at him.

Sting blush madly "that's what i like to heard from you" Sting gave her a sweet smile at her.

Lucy blush more redder and smile back at him while giving him a hug "Hope to meet you soon"

Sting hug her back tightly "Yeah.."

"Oi! what's with this lovey dovey atmosphere? " Said Cana while pulling sting away from Lucy.

Sting glare at Cana while Cana look at him that give the 'i still don't approve of you liking my friend' look.

"Come on sting! i want to go see our new guild" Said Lector.

"Hai, hai" Sting pats his little head and look at Cana "even though that you a disgusting drunker, you are a great trainer... So thank" he scratch his neck awkwardly.

Cana smirk at him and pat his little head "Whatever, you just hurry up to grow up. So that I can see you get beat up by Lasuc, Natsu and Gray"

Sting smirk evily at her "Keep drinking drunker"

"oh here..." Cana take out a card from her purse and gave it to him "Don't open it till you get accepted in saber tooth guild and be alone"

"Why?" Asked Lector while looking at cana suspiciously.

"whats in there, cana" Said Lucy while giving her the same look that lector is giving her.

"Hey, dont look at me as if im the bad guy of the movie... Just truth me on this one."Cana said giving them a innocent smile.

"fine. Ill do it, but if its one of your pranks. I will hunt you down until i murder you" Sting said with a menacing look.

"whatever, just join the guild and hurry up so that i can see you get kill by Natsu or laxsus" Said Cana while pushing them forward.

"Still not happening... Bye you two!" Sting said while walking away.

"Yeah! good bye pedophile boob queen and drunker!" Yell Lector while standing in Sting shoulder.

Lucy blush madly "I am not a pedophile! and don't call me like that you stupid cat!" She yell but still wave at them

"dont get kill before doing that Donald" Cana Yell.

"Hey! My name is sting eucliffe! remember that you stupid drunker" Sting then look at Lucy and gave her the biggest and sexiest smile ever "Till we meet again, Blondie" He then gives her a wink.

Lucy blush as red as erza hair, but smile back at him. "Yeah...Till we meet again...Stingy bee"

- 5 hour later-

Jiemma stand in front of his guild member with Sting standing on his right side while rouge standing on his left side. Lector was standing beside sting while frosh stand behind Rouge while looking at everyone shyly

"Listen! These two dragon slayer defeat two of our top 10 strongest mage in our guild. Now welcome our two new member" Jiemma yell while the rest of the member cheer with happiness.

Sting look at rouge "We did it"

Rouge look at sting emotionless but nod "Yeah... it wasn't that hard at all"

"You bet it wasn't! My name is sting eucliffe, im a white dragon slayer. whats yours?" Sting said while offering his hand.

Rouge stare at his hand for a while but then he took it and start shaking it "...Rouge Cheney...and im a shadow dragon slayer"

Lector look at the scared frosh that was still standing behind rouge. he cross his little arms "Im Lector! partner of the strongest dragon slayer in the world"

Frosh look at him "Im frosh. and fro stink that Rouge and Sting are equally strong cause they are both dragon slayer"

"Yeah! rouge-kun is strong but for me stingy-kun is way stronger" Lector said.

A 15 year old Minerva walk toward them "okay little kids, where do you want your guild mark and what color?"

Sting stand in front of her. "I am not a kid, I am the greatest dragon slayer"

Minarva roll her eyes "whatever, where do you want it?"

"I want it on my left shoulder... and White" Sting said.

Minerva put hit on his left shoulder, then she look at rouge "And you? and the annoying hairball?"

"...Left shoulder and black..." say rouge

"Fro think on my back black"Said frosh

"same as him" Said Lector

Minerva put it on them and look at them"Congratulation...You are officially member of the 't embarrass our guild"

"Embarrass? You people should be proud to have the mighty stingy-kun, join your guild" Lector said with a smirk.

Minerva glare at the exceed. "Urg... how annoying you are hairball" She then walks away.

"Congratulation kids!" a 15 year old orga came running toward them and tackle both of them too the ground "thank to both of you now im not the younger one in here! SoooOOoooOO im Happyyyy" He first was talking but end up with singing.

"Are you an idiot? your weren't the younger one" Said a 14 year old rufus.

"Nani? the who was it?" He asked with shock.

"H-he means me" said a 11 year old yukino appear right behind rufus.

"oh i forgot about you" Organ said while laughing "sorry girly"

"Its okay..." Yukino said.

"Hey gorilla, get off of us!" Yell Lector and Sting at the same time.

"Ops, sorry little kids" Organ said while standing

"Were not kids!"Yell sting and lector at the same time.

"Well your as noisy as a little kid" Said Rouge while standing up.

Sting vein pop out and glare at Rouge. "What did you just say?"

"not in the mood to repeat it" Said rouge still wearing the emotionless face.

"incredible... i have never seen a person that doesn't show any emotion in his face at all" Said yukino while poking his cheek.

"In my memory i don't anyone that can be compare as him...I should record him to my memory" Said rufus while staring at rouge.

Rouge stared at rufus for a while until he said. "are you a stalker?"

Sting, organ and Lector start laughing. While Yukino giggle with a tiny blush on her face. Frosh look at everyone with a confuse look.

"For a guy who doesn't express his emotion is really funny" Organ said.

Sting put his arm around rouge shoulder and grin "I like your attitude. Lets form a duet team"

Rouge look at sting and nod "I'll join if frosh in the team too"

"Then thats a yes! you two should be proud to have me on your team" Said sting with a chuckle.

"fro think that we should be good friend since we are both exceed" Frosh said to lector.

"You bet we will! but if you insult stingy-kun we are gonna be enemies" Lector said.

"hai!" Frosh smile big.

-At 10 p.m. in sting new room at sebertooth guild-

"Stingy-kun... are we in dreaming?" asked lector

"No we're not..." said sting while admiring his giant room.

"But it look like one of those room that a king would sleep in" Lector said

"oi! i am sting eucliffe, so i deserve to have a room like the king" Sting say while trowing himself to his new bed

"Your right! im so honor to be your partner" Lector said

"You bet you are"Sting smirk.

"im going to cheak out our bathroom"Lector run away.

"Wow! this place is so perfect for me" Said sting as he jump into the bed. "Ah! so comfy" he then remember how comfy was Lucy boobs wend he used them as a pillow. He blush madly at his though. "oh! i foirgot to open that card that cana gave me"

He pick up the card and open it. Suddenly 2 picture picture fall of. Sting pic them up and look at them. In the first one was wend he, lector, lucy and cana where having apple for dinner. In the second one it was wend he sleep for the first time with Lucy on the bed of the hotel. Lucy had her arms wrap around sting boddy while he was using Lucy chest as a pillow. In the middel of them was Lector sleeping in between our stomach. Sting blush madly and hides the last picture.

"...I really don't understand That drunker..."

Sting look at the last picture again and smile warmly at it. He then notice something written at the back of the photo.

**Here's a present from me for been a good apprentice. Just because i let you have this picture it still doesn't mean that i approve of you liking Lucy like that. So enjoy the photo Donald.**

**P.S. If you open the card in front of everyone, then your going to get tease a lot. So i that happen then Im So happy that it did. If it didnt happen and you follow my orders then your no fun baka!**

**Love the sexiest drunker ever.**

Sting vein pop out "Its sting for crying out loud..." He then turn the picture and stare at lucy face. "But even if you like it or not im still gonna make her fall in love with me"

Suddenly the door of the bathroom open and came out a sleeping exceed. "Im sleepy stingy-kun..." He then climbs into the bed and lay on the bed.

"Let's go to sleep then"Sting turn off the light and lay right beside of lector. "Goodnight lector"

"Goodnight stingy-kkun"Lector falls asleep.

Sting smile a little and put both of his hand behind his head.

'yeah... till we meet again... stingy bee' lucy voice ran to his mind.

Sting blush a little and look at the window and saw a lot of stars. He pic up the photo and kiss the spot where lucy was and smile big.

"Till we meet again Lucy"


	7. Chapter 7

-1 month later-

Sting, Rouge, Lector and Frosh open the doors of sabertooth and walk inside. They walk toward the table where Rufus, Organ and Yukino where.

"Were back!" Yell Sting while sitting right next to rufus.

"Welcome back Sting-kun, Rouge-kun, Lector and Frosh" Said yukino while waving at them shyly.

"...hey..." Rouge said while sitting right next to her with frosh on his lap.

"Fro says hi to all of you" Frosh said.

"How did the mission go you brats" Said Organ

"Hey old man, we are not brats" Said sting while glaring at him

"Yeah! stingy-kun is not a little kid." Lector said.

"Oi! don't call me old man. Im just 3 years older than you" Said organ while glaring at both of them.

"Since you call me brat, I say is fair enough to call you old man" Sting smirk at him.

"Why you smart-ass" Organ was about to punch him, but rufus stop him.

"Don't start another fight in here... you know what Minerva would do if she found out that you two had a fight inside the guild." Rufus said while continue to read his book.

"whatever" Organ and sting said in unison.

"Um...how did the mission go?" Asked yukino with a nervous tone.

"...It was okay..." Said Rouge while patting frosh little head.

"Don't forget super easy" Said sting with a grin

"Yeah! does dark mage weren't strong enough for the mighty stingy-kun" Said Lector.

"Yeah!They didn't scratch rouge" Frosh said.

"what can you expect from the twin dragon of sabertooth" Said Lector with a big smile on his face.

"The twin dragon... that doesn't sound that bad... Hey rouge let call us like that" Sting said while looking at rouge with sparks on his eyes.

Rouge look at sting with his emotionless face. "sure... it isn't that bad of a name"

"Fro think that lector is a genius!" Frosh said.

"Of course i am! if I weren't genius i wouldn't be sting partner" Lector said.

Suddenly the doors of the guild open and came Larah with 4 more soldiers beside they walk inside the entire guild went silent and stare at them with a emotionless stare like rouge. They stood in the middle of the guild and look at everyone.

"Im Larah from the magic council. We need some people to help us to search some missing mage " Said Larah.

"Missing Mage?" Jiemma said while walking down the stare "Why do you need our help to search for some mage? who are those mage?"

"they are from fairy tail" Larah said.

Sting eyes wide and look at larah with a serious look on his faces. "what happen to them?"

Larah look at sting " They where on a island name tenrou, when a dragon came and destroy the entire island with them."

"A dragon?" Someone from the guild whisper

"i though that there wasn't any more dragon living" organ said to himself.

"We thought that too, but apparently there's still one dragon flying out there" Said larah.

Rouge and Sting look at each other. Lector stand behind sting while frosh run toward yukino.

"What do you mean by destroy a entire island?" asked Rufus.

"The dragon use an attack that wipe the entire island... and now there's no trace of the island or the member of fairy tail" Larah said.

"if there's no trace of the island or the member of fairy tail. Why do you need our help?" Asked minerva

"We thought that if we have a lot of mage from every guild, we could find them more easily"

"whats in it for us?" asked jiemma

"where gonna give you 6,000,000 jewels. Just for helping us" Said Lahar.

"Fine... Minerva, Rufus and Dobengal go with them" Jiemma said while walking back into his office.

"As you wish master"Said rufus and Dobengal.

"Let me pack some stuff" Minerva walk away.

Sting walk toward larah with lector behind him. "Hey... who are the mage that are missing?"

Larah look down at him "Well there's the guild master makarov dreyar, Gildarts Clive, Cana clive,freed justine, evergreen, bisklow,Laxus dreyar, panther lily, Gajeel redfox,Levy Mcgarden, lisanna strauss, Mirajane strauss, elfman strauss, Wendy Marvell, Carla, Gray fulbuster, Erza scarlet, Natsu dragnel and Lucy heartfilia."

Sting eyes wide follow by Lector. "How long are they missing?" asked sting

"3 week with 2 days. We dot think that they are still alive, but the member of fairy tail are asking us to find them." larah said.

"Are you saying... that they are dead?" Lector said with a sad voice.

"Yes, why are you asking? do you know one of them?" Asked larah.

Lector hug sting left leg and look at larah "yeah... we know two of them... Cana and lucy they where good friends"

"Yeah..." said sting while looking at his feet.

"those two where really something... Cana was a monster wend it comes to drinking and Lucy was everyone favorite celestial mage. She was the sunshine in that guild" Said one of the soldiers that came with larah. His name is doranbolt

"yeah..." Said Sting and Lector in unison.

"Okay, Im back lets go" Said minerva.

"okay"Said dobengal.

"Lets go back everyone"Said larah while walking out of the door with his soldiers, minerva and dobengal.

Rufus stop walking and look at Sting. He walks toward sting and pats his little head "I'll try and find them okay" rufus said while giving him a soft smile.

Sting look up at rufus face and give him a sad smile "Don't worry i already know that their dead... no need to give me hope"

Rufus sigh but nod. "Sorry for your lost sting" He then walks away.

Yukino walk toward sting and lector " A-are you two okay?"

"of course I am... I am the great sting eucliffe! nothing can put me down" He gave yukino a fake smile "If you need me ill be in my room" Sting walks quickly away. Follow by lector

Frosh look at rouge "Will they be okay?" asked frosh

Rouge look down at his partner "I dont know..."

"well those two girls most be important for him." Said orga while scratching his neck.

"yeah..." Said yukino.

-In Sting and Lector room-

Sting sat down on his bed while looking at the window. While lector stand beside him with a worry look.

"Are you okay sting?" Asked Lector

"...no... i feel horrible..." Sting eyes start to fill with tears while his vision start to blur. "even thought i knew them for like 3 days... they were really important to me"

"yeah...even thought that they were a weird pair of friends... they were really nice with us" Lector start to cry "Im gonna miss them so much!"

Sting pull lector in a hug "yeah... Im gonna miss them too" his tears start to run down his face "hey lector can i ask you a favor?"

Lector look up at him. "sure? what is it?" Asked lector while wiping his tears

"Im sorry to ask you this but...Can you leave me alone for like 2 or 3 hours?"

Lector stay silent for a minute but then he nods. "Okay... see you later stingy-kun" lector jump out of the bed and walks out of the room.

Sting take a card out of his pocket. He open it and took the photo where he was sleeping with Lucy. He stare at the photo and kiss the spot where lucy is.

"Why did you have to leave me... didn't we promise that wend i get older and stronger we would meet again?" Sting then look at cana "and you... i though you didn't want me to get kill before that and look at you... you die 1 month later..."he hugs the photo "and since the 3 mage that i was suppose to beat up, die with you two... i can't do the promise i made with you two..." he then look at the photo again and sigh "I guess the only thing i can do from that promise is to become the strongest mage in all fiora and the entire world" He look at the window and smile a little "I hope from up there you'll looking at me Lucy...Cause i said that ill make you fall in love with me no matter what" He lay down in his bed and close his eyes with a tear rolling down his face

"Cause I love you, Lucy...My Blondie angel"


	8. Chapter 8

-7 years later-

Sting was walking in a city with Rouge, lector, frosh, Minerva, Rufus, Orga and yukino. Minerva was in front with organ and rufus walking behind her, Yukino was walking right behind them with frosh on her arms and behind her was rouge and sting walking side by side with lector on sting left shoulder. Every girl that saw them start to blush and stare at them in amaze. One of those girls stare at stingy-kun and start jumping up and down while hugging her friend arms

"look, look! the strongest mage of sabertooth are walking in this city!" said the girl

her friend start blushing a murmur to herself "yeah... who knew that the mighty sting would be so hot"

Sting heard her comment, thanks to his dragon sense. With a grin he turn his head toward their gave them his famous grin with a wink. Sting turn away and continue to walk with his team mates. Suddenly he heard the two girls start screaming and he smirk to himself.

Rouge look at him with his emotionless face "Sting... stop flirting with girls"

Sting look at Rouge with a innocent look. "what are you talking about rouge-kun? i wasn't flirting with them"

"then what do you called that?" Rouge asked.

"I was just giving them what they wanted... and that is called fan service" Sting smirk evilly at him

"Sting! we are not here to flirt, we are here to represent Sabertooth in the gran magic games. So stop breaking their heart" Said Minerva while glaring at him.

"Your no fun at all Minerva" Frown Sting.

"I must say that there's a lot of beautiful woman in this city" Said Orga while staring at every hot girls that appeared on his sight.

Yukino roll her eyes "...Man..."

"fro think so too" Said frosh

" There's a lot of interesting stores in this city" Said rufus.

Minerva stop walking and look to all of them. "Listen here we have 5 hours to look at this place. Wend those 5 hour run out, I expect to see all of you in the hotel that we are staying. Understood?" Said Minerva

"Hai" Said organ, sting, rouge, rufus, lector, frosh and yukino at the same time.

"glad you understood, now come yukino" Minerva grab her hand "Lets go see that store" She start walking away while dragging yukino with her. Yukino let go of frosh and try to keep up with Minerva pace.

"Well im going to that library" Said Rufus while walking away.

"well see you two brats later" Said Organ while walking away.

" We are not brats!" yell sting and lector.

Sting and rouge heard orga laugh.

"What are you going to do now rouge-kun?" Asked frosh while looking up at him.

Rouge look down "I dont know... just walk around the city"

Sting put his right arm around his shoulders " Then we'll go with you two" He gave Rouge a smile.

Rouge look at sting an sigh "Fine... but if you start flirting with girls im gonna leave you behind" Rouge said.

Sting fake out a gasp "How cold of you"

"Yeah! you should be honer to have the mighty stingy-kun walking by your side" Said lector

Rouge pick up frosh and put her on his arms "whatever, lets just go"

"Hai!" Sting said happily while walking right beside rouge with his arms on the back of his head.

-3 hours later-

Everywhere they go, there was always a bunch of girl drooling at them with a blush on their faces. Sting look at the girls with amuse while rouge just sigh with despair. Frosh look at every girl and start to feel embarrass. Lector on the other hand was sitting in sting shoulder with a proud smile on his face while his arms were cross.

Suddenly a fire ball came flying toward sting but he dodge it easily. Then a ice cube start flying toward rouge and frosh but he dodge it to. Both of them stare at each other with a confuse look. They turn their faces toward where it came from and saw a pink hair guy fighting a shirtless guy. The pink hair one was trowing fire at the other one, while the shirtless was hitting him with ice.

Sting glare at both of them "Hey you morons! watch where your aiming at" He yell to both of them.

"Yeah! you almost burn the mighty stingy-kun" Said one of his fan girls.

"Don't forget you almost hit at rouge-kun with an ice" Yell another of the girls

" Apologize!" They all said with an angry tone.

Both of them stop fighting. They start to look at the angry girls, then they turn their gaze at sting and rouge.

"Sorry man! i was just teaching this ice princess a lesson" Say the pink guy.

" What did you just called me Fire-breath?!" Said the other one.

"What you heard stripper"

Suddenly all the girls start to scream. Some of the girls start blushing madly while the other girls start to hide their eyes. Sting look confuse until he saw the black hair guy without pants.

"What the hell!" Yell Sting and lector.

"Why aren't you wearing pants?" Asked rouge while putting his right hand on frosh eyes.

"better yet, why did you just striped right in front of us?"Asked Sting while trying not to look at him.

The guy look down "Shit" he then start to walk around and said "Have anyone seen my pants?"

"Pervert!" All of the girls start to run away from him "Now i will never be the same" some of those girls said.

The pink hair guy start to laugh "They just called you a pervert!"

"Shut up hot head!" He said while putting his pants on.

Sting notice that they had the fairy tail symbol. "Are you two from fairy tail?"

"Yes we are. I am Natsu and that stripper is called gray" said the pink one name natsu.

Lector and Sting eyes wide open. "You are the salamander?" asked lector with a shock look.

"Yep!" Natsu said with a big grin on his face.

"Ew! stop grinning like that, you look like an idiot" Said gray.

"EH!? said that again, iceberg" Yell natsu.

"Hold it! didn't you two disappear 7 years ago?" Sting asked.

"oh! we didn't disappear. We were just sleeping for like 7 years" Natsu said while crossing his arms.

"That's why we haven't age at all" Said Gray while scratching his neck.

"...that imposible..." said lector and frosh at the same time.

" So that mean that all of those mage that disappear where just sleeping for 7 years and now all of you have return to your guild with the same age you had 7 years ago?" said rouge.

"Yep" Natsu and gray said.

Sting smirk evily "Is that soo..." He then look at both of them "Are you two going to participate in the gran magic games?"

"Yeah... why you ask?" Asked gray.

Sting smile big "Cause im gonna win that game and ill going to crush you'll guild. especially you two and laxus"

Lector look at him with his eyes wide open, but then he smirk "Yeah! stingy-kun is the best dragon slayer in all fiora!"

Natsu eyes wide open "dragon slayer?" Then he smile big "Now im all fire up!"

"You think that you can beat us?" Asked gray while raising his eye brow.

"Of course we can" Said rouge

"Fro think so too" Said frosh.

" our guild have beat your stupid guild in those 7 years that you where sleeping. Do you think that you can beat us now?" Asked sting with a evil smirk.

"Of course we can! cause they have us" Natsu said while putting his arm around gray shoulders

"Let's see about that" sting grin at both of them.

Suddenly a blue cat with wind came flying toward natsu and gray " Natsu! Gray! you guys have to hurry back to the hotel" yell the blue exceed.

Natsu look up at him "Why? what wrong happy?"

"Erza is very angry" Happy said with a scared look.

"shit!Why didn't you say that in the first place! Lets go" Gray start running away.

"Lets go happy!" natsu said while running after gray.

"they just forgot about our existence" rouge said.

"Yeah..."Frosh said.

Sting vein pop out of his head "How the hell did Blondie and drunker compare me with those moronic idiots! I don't even strip" Sting yell

"Yeah! your ten time more better than them" Yell lector.

"I know right!" Said sting while patting his little head

Rouge and frosh stare at them blankly "what are you two talking about?"

Both of them look at rouge "Non of your business!" Then they start to walk the other way "we''ll be going somewhere else! see you both at the hotel"

"Eh! where are you going?" Said frosh.

"... and they left..." Said rouge

"fro...what just happen?" Asked frosh while looking at rouge with a worry look.

"... i don't know... but i think it's something about those two girls that disappear that day" Rouge said while giving him a small smile.

- 1 hour later at the top of a building-

Sting was sniffing the air with his eyes close, while lector while looking at the city. Sting continue to sniff the air until he found the scent that he was looking. He open his eyes and smile big.

Lector look up at him. "Did you found them?"

Sting look down at him while giving him a warm smile "Yep... i found them partner."He sniff the air again "Their smell haven't change at all for this past 7 years"

"How do they smell?" Asked lector.

Sting sniff the air again "Cana smell like alcohol with a little bit of cherry blossom" He sniff again and blush lightly "And Lucy smell like vanilla combine with chocolate and strawberry."

Lector look at sting confuse "For what you said about Lucy, she smell like some kind of milkshake"

Sting smile warmly to himself "Yep... that's my Lucy..."

Lector eye wide and grin evilly at him "You like her"

Sting blush madly and glare at him "Shut up! Who said that i, the mighty Sting Eucliffe, like a dumb fairy like her?"

Lector roll his eye but chuckles "Whatever you say stingy-kun... what are you going to do now? Since we just found out that they are still alive"

Sting look at lector and pats his little head "Well now im going to continue the promise."

"You mean of defeating Natsu, Gray and laxus?"

"..Yep..." Sting look up at the sky and smile sweetly

'and make her fall in love with me'


	9. Chapter 9

-the next day-

In the arena they were announcing the 8 guild that made it to participate in the gran magic games. For now in 8 place is Fairy tail A, in 7 place is quatro cerberus place ,in 6 place mermaid heel,in 5 place blue pegasus, in 4 place fairy tail B, in 3 place raven tail and in 2 place lamia scale.

Natsu was fighting with gajeel. Erza was talking with Mystogan A.K.A. Jellal. Gray and Lyon where fighting for a fainted Juvia. Mirajane was surrounded by hibiki, eve and ren while her brother elfman was glaring at the 3 man. While all that happend Lucy and Cana where looking at them with a bored look with laxus right beside Lucy.

"Honestly! Can't they stop fighting for one day" said Lucy with worry look.

"If that happen we wouldn't be fairy tail" Said cana while drinking a whiskey.

"Oi! are you really drinking at a time like this?" said Laxus while glaring at her.

"Why not? its the perfect time to drink" Said Cana while winking at him.

"I dont think so Cana..." Said Lucy while sweating a little. She then look at Laxus. "Ne laxus, do you know who made it in first place?"

Laxus look at Lucy while crossing his arms "don't know blondie..."

Lucy glare at him. "your blond too..."

Laxus pats her head "whatever... Now shut up so that we can heard the announcement"

"And in first place we have the strongest guild in all Fiora! Please welcome with big applause to Sabertooth!" Yell mato.

Suddenly 5 mage start walking to the arena. When the crowd saw them they all start cheer and screaming 'sabertooth' . Lucy look at them a saw a beautiful woman walking in front whit 2 man following right beside her. The on her left was a weird muscular guy while on her right side was a handsome blond man with a stylish hat. Behind them where two handsome man with a girl right in the middle of them. But the one that catch Lucy attention was the blond man.

Lucy first notice him muscular arms. Then she look at his face ,but what catch her attention was those beautiful crystal blue eyes that was staring back at her. She quickly turn her gaze away with a slight blush on her cheek. Lucy look back at him and notice that he was grinning at her. Cana saw her friend reaction and smirk evilly

"Huh? what are you looking at Lucy?" Said cana

Lucy quickly turn her gaze at her "N-nothing! nothing at all, why?"

Cana put her left arm around Lucy shoulder "Do you think im dumb or what? I notice the way you where looking at that sexy blond over there." she then grin at her "do you think that you can hide it from me?"

Lucy blush madly "Y-you got it all wrong! i wasn't looking at him with those though"

"So you admit that you were staring at him" Said laxus.

"Laxus! is really not what you guys are thinking" Lucy said with a annoy tone.

"Then please explain" said cana

"It just... that he looks familiar" Lucy said looking up at the sky "But i can't see to remember"

Cana look at sting "Your right, he look familiar... and for some reason when i look at him, he irritates me..." Said Cana while looking back at Lucy.

"that's a new one coming from you" Said Laxus

"Don't worry drunker, the feeling is mutual" Said someone.

The 3 mage look in front of them and notice that the one who has talk to them was no other that the blond mage from sabertooth. He notice the bottle of whiskey in her hand and chuckles a little

"You still drink at this time of day... How disgusting for a woman" He look at Cana with a amuse look.

"Oi! Who are you calling disgusting, brat?" Said Cana while sending him a glare.

"You don't remember me? well i kinda expect that from you" He then look at Lucy "I see you haven't change at all blondie"

A vein pop out on her forehead "Your blond too"

Laxus stand in front of the girls and glare at the guy "Listen here brat... No one calls her Blondie except me."

"hey what about me?" Asked Cana.

"I don't give a damn about you drunker" Laxus said with a bored tone.

Cana sniff a little "Meany..."

Then other blond guy raise one of his eye brow and glare at laxus "Who the hell are you?"

"I am laxus dreyar, Im a the strongest mage in fairy tail. Why you ask?" he then grin evylly at him "Dont tell me that your scared"

The guy laugh like a maniac "Me? scared of you?" He then smirk at him "You gotta be kidding me. I'm not scared by the likes of you, sparky"

A vein pop out of laxus forehead "What did you just called me brat?"

"are you deaf? I called you Sparky. S.P.A.R.K.Y."

"why you little..."Laxus was about to walk toward him but lucy grab his left arm. Laxus look at the girl "What are you doing blondie!"

Lucy ignored Laxus and walk toward the sabertooth mage closely, making the mage blush a little. "You..." She touch his hair. Lucy then give him a warm smile "I see that you have grow a lot since the last time we meet. Right sting?"

Cana then scream earning everyone attention. Then she walk beside lucy and poke sting cheek "No way! It is you Donnald!"

A vein pop out of sting forehead "You still have the nerves to call me that? listen real closely... My name is STING EUCLIFFE! The strongest mage in sabertooth. Got that?"

Cana pats his head. "Hai, hai."

"Im glad that you made it in sabertooth" Lucy said.

Sting look at lucy with a warm smile. "Of course i did! i told you that im the strongest dragon slayer in all fiora!"

Cana sigh "he never change huh..."

Lucy giggles "i can see that"

"What the hell is going around here!" Yell natsu while walking toward them follow by gray and gajeel.

"yeah i got lost even though i was here in the beginning" Said laxus.

"Oh shut up... this has nothing to do with you weaklings" Said sting with a smirk on his face.

Laxus and gajeel where surrounded by a dark aura "You dare to call me weakling?" They both say in unison.

"and much worst putting me in the same category with that moron" Gray said while pointing at natsu.

"So? what are you going to do about it?" Sting said.

"oi sting, that enough" Said Rouge coming out of nowhere.

"Don't waist your energy with does weak fairy's" Said minerva

"Who are you calling weak!?" Yell Natsu.

"the ones with the fairy symbol. how stupid can you get?" Said Rufus with a grin on his faces.

"Your really are starting to pissing me off" Said Gray with a angry tone.

"You guys are right. Is a waist of time talking to this stupid fairy anyway" Said sting with a smirk.

"...Sting..." Whisper Lucy.

"That it! you guys ask for it" Natsu hand start to burn.

"Hey!" Erza smack his face. "You can't fight with them! that would be braking the rules and we will be disqualified."

"But Erza..." Said natsu while patting his head.

"No buts now come"Erza grab his scarf and start dragging him with her. She then look back at the others "Don't just stand there like statues, follow me"

Everyone start walking away from the sabertooth mage. Lucy look back at sting and notice that he was looking at her with a worry look. Gray pinch her cheek.

"Stop staring at them." Said gray

"ouwwyyy thatwwyy hurtwyy" Said lucy while slapping his hand

"Then stop staring at them okay?" said Gray while patting her head.

"hai... but you didn't have to do that" said lucy.

-Meanwhile with sabertooth-

Sting watch as Lucy walk away with gray by her side. he glare at gray hand wend they pinch her soft cheek. Sting now officially hate that guy. Rouge look at his partner for like a minute.

"What's with that face?" Asked Rouge.

Sting look at rouge, but he quickly turn his face away so that he can't see the blush on his cheeks. "I don't know what you mean"

Rouge sigh but pats his head. "Whatever, just don't get jealous that easy"

Sting Faces turn as red as rouges eyes. "Shut up you baka!"

"What are you two fighting about?" Asked an annoy Minerva.

"we weren't fighting" said sting

"then...why is your face red?" Asked organ while pointing at sting face.

"Your just seeing things" Said sting while starting to walk away.

"what! really?" Asked organ.

"of course not, he just wants you to think like that" Said Rufus.

"Nani! he try to trick me" Yell Organ.

"no... i think he did trick you" Said Yukino while following sting with rouge right beside her.

"your on his side? you traitor"Said organ while crying animated style.

"Im not on anyone side, im just saying the truth right rouge-kun?" said Yukino while looking at rouge.

Rouge look at her. "yep"

"Whatever lets just get a rest, for tomorrow" Said minerva.

-8 hours later with sting and Lector in their rooms-

Sting was laying in his bed while staring at the photo of him sleeping with lucy. He then kiss it and put it on his pocket. Lector blush a little cause of sting action, but then he smirk.

"you liiiiike her" Lector said.

Sting trow a pillow at him while his cheeks turn red. "Shut up and weren't you sleeping?"

"I was, but thank got god i wake up" lector chuckles.

"shut up..."

"Anyway...She didn't change at all since this past 7 years" Lector said while getting out of the pillow.

Sting smile a little. "Yeah..."

"wait does that mean that your older?" asked lector.

sting look at him with a weird look. "what do you mean?"

"well didn't they tell us that they have the same age since 7 years ago?"

"yeah, so?" said sting.

lector slap himself. "wend we last saw lucy she had 17 years old and right now she has 17 while you have 19 years old"

Sting smile big and pats his little head. "Your right! now im technically older than her" He then get out of his bed.

"where are you going stingy-kun?" asked lector.

"Im going for a walk. Wanna come?" said sting while looking at him.

"Sure" He climb and sit on sting right shoulder. "Lets go"

"Hai"

-1 hours later at a bar-

"Lets cheer for fairy tail!" Yell a drunk makarov with raising his drink.

Everyone yell and raise their drinks. Then they start drinking the alcohol. Natsu and gray start fighting for who has better abs than who.

"Luce! tell this ice princess that i have better abs than him" Said Natsu.

"keep dreaming, she is gonna said that i have better abs than you" Said Gray with his sexy grin.

"Gray-sama! juvia think you have better abs than him" Yell Juvia

"i got one point" smirk gray.

" She dosen't count. Now luce! tell us who has better abs?" Asked Natsu while leaning to lucy.

" Who got better abs me or this hot head?" Asked gray while sitting beside lucy while putting his arms around her shoulder.

Lucy start to blush madly "um...I-i think that G-Gray has better abs than you natsu... now please don't come any closer you two"

"NANI!" Yell an angry natsu

"Ha! i win" Gray said giving a kiss on lucy cheek. "You really have good taste"

Juvia look at lucy angryly "Love rival!"

Lucy blush as red as erza and push gray away from her "D-dont do that while you are naked"

Gray look down "Shit..." he then start to walk around the bar "has anyone seen my pants?"

"Luce! how can you choose him over me?" asked a sad natsu.

"I only answer your question... nothing more, nothing less" Said lucy while trying to calm down Natsu.

"But luce..." Natsu look at her sad.

"Oi flame brain! stop bothering Lucy and admit your defeat" Said gray while walking with to them with his pants on.

" What did you just called me stripper?!"

"What you heard fireball"

"Exhibition"

"Hot head"

They start to hit each other. while they fight, Lucy walks away from them and sits right beside a drunk Cana.

"Oi! luuuucyyyyy drink with meeee!" said cana while giving her a bottle of whiskey.

"I-I don't drink"

"Comeee on Lulu! just this bottle okay?" said cana while making a puppy face.

lucy stared at her puppy face and sigh "Fine... only one bottle okay?"

Cana smile big "Hai!"

Lucy start drinking the bottle with Cana, but wend she finish it she start drinking another one and before she know it she drunk 4 bottle. Her face was as red as Cana cheeks.

"I lwove man that are *hic* muscular with blond hair!" Yell Lucy while drinking another bottle.

"Just like Laxus right?" Said cana

"Hai! he is so smexy, just like *hic*stingy-bee" Said Lucy.

"that tiger irritates me alot" Said Cana

"That what i *hic* like about him" Said lucy.

Cana start to couch "Y-you like him?"

"Of course i like stingy-be! he is like *hic* my twin brother. We both look *hic* alike" said lucy while patting Cana head.

"your right! but you two look more like a mom and son" Said cana while grabbing another bottle.

"Then who can be *hic* the father?" Asked Lucy.

Cana start looking around "The father is Laxus!" She yell out loud making laxus turn his head quickly at them.

"laxus you have a kid?" asked makao.

"I didn't expect that coming from you laxus" wakaba said

"Of course i dont have a kid!" Laxus said while walking toward the two drunk girls. "Why the hell did you yell that im a father?"

Lucy look at him with her face all red. "She told me *hic* that i look like stingy-bee mother. so i asked her who *hic* might be the father and she yell *hic*you!"

Laxus blush madly "oi! stop saying some weird stuff and stop drinking" he took their bottle "So im taking this with me."

"No!" lucy and cana yell in unison.

"Don't take my babies!" Cana launch herself to laxus.

laxus blush more reder "Stop saying those stupid things!"

Lucy then stand up and start to walk out of the bar.

"Luce? where are you going?" asked natsu.

"Im going *hic* to have a walk" Lucy said while walking out of the place.

"Want me to walk with you?" Asked Natsu.

"No! I *hic* want to walk *hic* alone!" Lucy yell cutely making natsu blush.

"Are you sure about that?"Asked natsu

"Im *hic*100% sure" said lucy

"Fine, but you better come back soon" Natsu said while scratching his neck.

"Hai!" She start to walk away.

"Be careful luce" Natsu whisper while walking back into the bar.


	10. Chapter 10

-At 10 p.m. in the streets-

Sting was walking in the street with a sleepy lector on his head.

"Stiing... im sleepy lets go back to the hotel" Lector said with a weak voice.

"Don't worry we're almost there." Said Sting as he turn to the left.

"You said that a while ago and we still are not there" Said a angry sleepy lector.

"don't worry this time we're close" Said sting while patting his little head.

"...the Hurry up..." Said lector with a yawn.

"Hai...Hai..." Said Sting

They continue to walk on the street but Sting suddenly stop walking. Sting sniff the air and his eye wide open. Lector notice that sting was standing in the middle of the street.

"Sting, why did you stop?" Asked Lector.

Sting turn around and starts walking in the opposite direction to the hotel. "I smell her" He accelerates his pace and gets into an alley.

"Smell her? who are you talking about and why are we here?" Lector asked while getting more awake.

Sting ignored his exceed and continue to walk in the alley. As he gets closer to a familiar scent he start hearing a conversation.

"Hey beautiful stop moving" said a man.

"N-no... Let me go! and give them back." Said a girl that sting recognize quickly.

"Lucy?" Whisper sting while walking slowly without making noise.

"You mean this keys? If you want them back so badly, then lets have some fun" Said the man with an amuse tone.

Sting rears his head and saw his beautiful Blondie lying on the floor with a man on top of her. The guy is holding her keys with his left hand. Sting looks at her face and saw that she was crying while then man start kissing the back of her shoulders.

In less than a second sting have already punch the guy right in the ribs, sending him flying and crashing against a wall. He turn around a saw lector running toward the celestial mage. He then turn around and run toward the man with murder written on his eyes. His hand start glowing and he start punching the man repeatedly. Five minute later he stop punching the man and look at him with a dark aura surrounding his entire body.

"If you even put one finger on her again. I will kill you and revive you again, so that i can kill you again. Got that you peace of crab?" Sting said with a dark voice.

The man nod rapidly and start running away while hitting a wall. Sting look back at the blond girl and notice that she was hugging her keys with tears running down her beautiful face. Beside her was Lector patting her back while looking at her with worry. Sting goes quickly to her side and put his hand on her right shoulder.

"Don't worry the man is gone now." Sting said while looking at Lucy with worry eyes.

Lucy look up at him and hug him. "T-thank you sting"She buried her face on his chest and start sobbing.

Sting quickly put his arms around her and rest his chin on top of her head. "Everything is okay Lucy... Im here for you" he hold her a little tighter.

Lector look at both of them and smile a little. He walks closer to lucy and rest his head against her stomach "Im here for you too, boobs queen"

Lucy turn her face toward lector and glare at him. "shut up you stupid cat. im not... in the mood...to..." She close her eyes and fall asleep on sting grasp.

"She fall asleep?" Said lector with a shock look on her face

Sting look down at her face that was rested in his bare chest and smile a little. "Good night Blondie"He kiss her forehead.

"don't do does embarrassing thing wend im around,stingy-kun.." said lector while hiding face.

Sting roll his eyes and carry her like a piggy back ride. "Lets go back to the hotel"

"We are gonna bring her to our hotel?" Asked Lector.

"Well i got no other choice. If i bring her back to her room... someone from her guild is gonna think that i do something to her and they will start to attack me" said sting

"But... what if someone from our guild sees you with her? like Minerva or even worst.. Our master" Asked lector.

"that not gonna happen"

"How can you be so sure about it?" Asked lector.

"I have a super sense of smell... " Said Sting with a grin

"That stingy-kun for you! nothing can stop him" Said a happy lector.

"Hey be quiet..." He glaze at her sleeping face "Or she'll wake up"

"hai"Whisper lector.

Sting sniff her "why does she smell like whiskey?"

"Maybe she was hanging to close to Cana or Cana gave her a whiskey" said lector.

He sniff her again and frown "she drink it... cause it only smell like that on her mouth"

Lector star grinning evilly. "what are you doing smelling her mouth you pervert"

"Shut up!" sting roar.

"Keep your voice down... You don't want her to wake up. Do you?"

Sting glared at his exceed.

-In a room with team fairy tail A-

Erza was brushing her hair while the boys where fighting behind her. A vein pop out of her forehead and turn her gaze toward them.

"Stop fighting!" Said erza with a deadly aura surrounding around her body.

Then boys stop fighting and look at Erza with scared looks. Erza nods and continue to brush her hair. Natsu look around the room with a worried look.

"Whats wrong hot head?" Asked Gray.

"Luce...She is not back yet" Said natsu while sniffing the air.

Erza stop brushing her hair and look at natsu "she probably is hanging out at the bar"

"But...I can't even smell her" Said a Natsu.

"Does someone know where she went?" Asked erza while looking at the window.

"I haven't seen her" Said elfman.

"Same here" Said gray.

"The last time I saw her she went for a walk in the city" Said Natsu.

"What?! she went for a walk, alone in the city at this time? And the worst thing is that you let her?!" Yell Gray while punching natsu face "Are you stupid or what? how can you let her go alone?!"

"That so not manly" Said elfman while crossing his hand.

"I was gonna go with her, but she say that she wanted to be alone" Said Natsu.

"And now you decided to follow her rules?!" Gray yell angrily.

"Don't worry guys she is very strong and beside, she has Loke. So if anything happen he is there to help her" Said erza.

"But erza" Said a worry gray.

"No buts! if she say she wants to be alone, then let her... but! if in 1 hour she isn't here. We will look for her, alright" said Erza

"Fine..." Said gray and Natsu at the same time.

"Your so manly erza!" Elfman said.

Erza glare at him "What did you saY?"

Elfman walks away from her "N-nothing..."

-15 minutes later in sting room-

Sting lay Lucy on his bed and puts a blanket on top of her body. He then took of her shoes and put it beside the bed. Sting took of his clothes off and trow it on the floor. Now he was only wearing an underwear. while that happen Lector climb the bed and lay beside Lucy. Sting look at them and saw the sleeping Lucy wrapping her arm around lector and pull him closer to her chest. Sting glare at his exceed.

"How i wish i was you..." he whisper with hater and sigh.

Sting then walk on the other side of the bed and lay down right beside her,Lucy was giving him her back. He start touching her soft blond hair and smile a little.

"How i miss sleeping with you blondie" He blush a little "Damn... I sounded like a pervert"

Sting wrap his arm around her body and pull her closer to his bare chest. He buried his face against the back of her neck and start inhaling her scent.

"I miss you Blondie" He whisper while enjoying her scent. "I really miss you a lot" a tear run down his cheek "Don't you ever disappear like that ever again" He tight his grip and pull her closer.

"My mate..."


	11. Chapter 11

-The Next day-

The sun start to rise up in the sky and the birds start to sing. Lucy was sleeping peacefully in bed until she feel the sunshine hitting her eyes. She try to move her body, but something was holding her tightly. She slowly open her eyes and saw a dark red exceed sleeping on her arms..

'Oh it must be happy' she though

She was about to move her hands but she saw an arm holding her body tightly.

'Don't tell me that Natsu jump into my bed last night? hmm.. he doesn't feel warm at all'

Lucy turn her gaze toward the exceed. Her vision start to clear up and saw no other then Lector. He eyes wide wend she realize that he is not Happy. She quickly turn her gaze to the one holding her and saw some blond hair. Sting face was hidden in the back of her neck. His breathing was hitting the back of her neck. She lower her gaze and notice that he wasn't wearing clothes and her cheeks start blush madly.

"Kyaaaaa!Lucy Kick!" She yell while kicking sting right in the stomach, making him fall in the ground. While she trow Lector to the wall.

Lector eyes open and glare at Lucy "That hurt you stupid woman!"

Sting sits down while scratching his left eye. "why you did that Blondie?" he look up at Lucy face and saw her cheeks turning as red as Rouge eyes. "and why is your face all red?" he then smirk. "Don't tell me that you have fall in love with me"

Lucy grab a pillow and trow it at him. " Of course not you baka! how did I got here? and why where you sleeping without clothes!"

Sting stand up and cares her cheek "So the reason that your all red is that you like my body" he grin at her

Lucy face turn more redder "Stop saying some weird stop Baka!" she slap his hand. "Now tell me why am I here?"

"You shouldn't be acting so rude to someone that save you" Lector said with a annoy look.

"Save me?" Lucy look at lector with a confuse look.

"Yeah! when you where about to get rape from a weird guy in a alley, Stingy-kun came and save you from him" Lector said.

"get rape?" Lucy stared at him for like a minute until her eyes wide open "Now I remember! I'm so sorry for how i treat you guys right now" She bow at both of them. "It just that since i was drunk I didn't remember anything of last night, but now i do." She then turn and look at sting blue eyes. " I know that i thank you last night, but i want to say it properly... Thank you sting, for saving me"

Sting eyes soften and pats her head "Don't need to apologize again dummy. I would always save a pretty girl like you " He gave her a heart warming smile at her.

She blush again, but smile back at him. 'He call me pretty' she thought

Sting lean his head closer to her's and look at Lucy seriously "But promise me that you wont get drunk and get yourself in a situation like that ever again."

Lucy show her pinky "Pinky promise?"

Sting blush a little but link his pinky with hers "Pinky promise, but i still need you say those words"

Lucy giggle at him "Okay, I promise. Happy now?"

"Very" sting smile at her.

Lector chuckles big "They lllliiiikeeach other"

Both of them jump away from each other while their faces start to heat up. "Shut up!" they both yell at the same time.

Lector start laughing "Oh look they even yell at the same time. This seems like destiny, don't you guys think"

Lucy trow a pillow at the exceed "Stop been like happy! I'm going to the bathroom" She runs into the bathroom and lock the door.

Sting glare at his exceed "You really like to mess with people, huh?"

Lector look at sting "Sorry stingy-kun,but i have to do it"

"So that the girl from 7 years ago" said someone

Sting and lector turn around and saw Rouge sitting on a chair while holding the picture that Cana gave to sting. On his lap was frosh while yawning a little.

"Rouge!? how did you get in here? How did you know about that picture?! wait...How do you have it?" Asked sting while looking at his partner with a shock look.

"...I'm a shadow dragon slayer...Nothing can pass me." Rouge said while looking at the picture. "So the reason while you didn't date any girl was because of her,huh"

Frosh look at the picture "Fro thinks that she is beautiful"

"Omg, stingy-kun! his talking more than usual" Lector gasp.

"That's not the point right now" Sting glare at his exceed and look back at rouge. "So are you going to tell Minerva and master that I let a fairy in here?"

Rouge stare at sting for like 10 second until he say with his usual emotionless expression. "no"

Sting eyes wide "Really?"

"yes... why? do you want me to tell them about it?" asked rouge.

"NO!" Yell sting and Lector at the same time.

"that's what I though" Said rouge.

"Why aren't you going to tell them?" Asked Sting.

"Because this is the first time I see you smile like that." Said Rouge while giving him a small smile.

"He smile" whisper Lector.

"Yeah! Fro has never seen Sting so happy in his life...Fro thinks that stingy-kun most really love fairy-san." Said frosh with a giggle.

Sting blush madly "Shut up... she might heard you" he whisper shyly.

Rouge chuckles slightly. "Don't worry your secret is safe with us"

Sting smile big "thank you rouge"

Suddenly Lucy comes out of the bathroom. She then Notice two more person in the room and freeze. Everyone turn their gaze and stare at Lucy.

"Ah, Lucy come here" Sting say while patting the side beside him.

Lucy walk toward sting shyly and sit beside him on the bed. She then look at rouge and frosh. "um... hi"

"Lucy, this is my partner Rouge and his exceed Frosh" Sting say.

"hey..." Rouge said while bowing a little.

"Hi miss fairy-san! Fro name is frosh!" Frosh said while bowing like rouge.

Lucy walks toward frosh and give it a hug "Your so kawai!" Lucy said while blushing pink.

Frosh blush lightly "fro thinks that miss fairy-san is beautiful"

Lucy giggles "I officially love you!"

Sting glare at frosh "Yeah...I bet that Frosh is happy that he has another person that love him so much... Right Frosh-kun?" he said smiling at Frosh while a dark aura start surrounding his body.

Frosh got scared "H-hai!"

Rouge walks toward sting and smack his head "Stop scaring him"

"Um guys..." Lucy said while getting the attention of everyone. "Where are we going to eat?" she asked shyly while still holding Frosh.

Sting and Rouge look at each other until rouge said. "Ill cook some break fast" he was about to walk away but Lucy hold his arm.

"Please let me cook for you guys!" Lucy said while making a puppy face.

"Don't worry Lucy he can cook" said sting

"But I wanna cook for you guys. It's the list i could do since you save me and let me stay here. So please" Lucy beg.

Rouge stare at her until he sigh "fine...You can cook for us"

Lucy jump glee and give frosh to rouge. "Okay! I'm going to start making breakfast" She said while running toward the kitchen.

"Lucy going to cook breakfast" sting start to blush lightly.

"Can boobs queen even cook?" Asked lector.

"Fro thinks that fairy-san cook delicious" said frosh.

"oi sting..." rouge said.

"yes rouge?"

"...Can you put on some clothes?" Rouge said

-30 minutes later-

They where eating breakfast at the dinning room. Lucy was sitting between Sting and Rouge, while lector was sitting between sting and frosh. Sting was eating like a pig with a blush on his face while the others eat more slowly.

"So... Do you guys like my cooking?" Asked Lucy shyly.

Sting with his mouth full of food say "Love it! best food ever! I-I mean... It doesn't taste bad..." he turn his gaze away from her while blushing more redder.

Lucy eyes start to sparkle. "Really? I so happy that you like it...What about you guys?"

"It good" Said rouge while eating his pancakes.

"Fro think so too"

"Who knew that boobs queen can cook" Said Lector.

Lucy glare at him "Stop calling me that. I have a name you know"

"Im still going to call you boobs queen" Lector said with a smirk.

Lucy raise her eye brow "Oh! really?" She then took his plate. "Then no more food for you mister"

Lector gasp. "No! Give it back!" Lector yell.

"I wont give you this plate until you say my name properly" Lucy say with a evil grin on her face.

"Never..." Lector said.

"Fine... Ill just eat this plate" Lucy said while eating a bacon from his plate.

"NO! Don't eat my bacon Lucy! Please give it back Lucy" Lector start to cry a little.

Lucy laugh a little and give his plate back. "That's better."

Lector sniff and start to eat his food. "Your so mean..."

"Not my problem..."

"Lucy... Are you always this evil?" Asked rouge.

"Not really... I only act like this with two of my teammates and now him" Said Lucy.

"Let me guess is it Natsu and Gray?" Asked Sting.

"Yeah...How did you know?" Say a shock Lucy.

"Because im the great sting eucliffe and I know my surroundings." Sting say while giving her a wink.

"Yeah that stingy-kun for you" Yell Lector.

'that doesn't make any sense...' though Lucy while sweating a little.

"I'll wash the dishes... sting you better get Lucy out of here without anyone from our guild notice her." Said Rouge while taking the plate with him.

"Don't worry, i can take care of it... Cause my name is sting eucliffe" Sting said while holding her wrist "Come on Lucy." He start dragging her to the door.

"Hai!" She then look back "Bye Rouge and Frosh, it was nice meeting you guys"

"Bye bye miss fairy-san!" Yell Frosh.

-15 minutes later outside the hotel where sabertooth is staying-

Sting running away from the hotel while still holding Lucy by her wrist. Lucy was looking at sting back from the entire time with a sweet smile on her lips. Suddenly sting stop running making Lucy crash behind his back while falling backwards to the ground on her but. Sting turn around and offer his hand.

"Sorry about that...Are you okay?" Sting asked

Lucy look at his blue eyes and blush "Yeah... Im fine" She took his hand and he help her getting up on her feet "Thanks sting"

"No problem Blondie" He chuckles a little.

Lucy glare at him "Your blond too, so stop saying that"

Sting roll his eyes and pats her head "Not gonna happen Blondie"

Suddenly Lucy was yank away from sting. Sting was about to grab her but he feel a sword on his throat.

"I wouldn't move if I we're you" Said a woman behind him.

He looks behind and saw no other than Erza. He look back at Lucy and saw that she was behind gray and natsu.

"You bastard what you did to Lucy"Said Natsu with an angry tone on his voice.

"I didn't do anything" Say sting while glaring at natsu.

"Lier! tell us what you did to her" Said Erza with a dark aura surrounding her.

"Stop you guys! he didn't do anything!" Said Lucy while trying to get free on gray grasp.

"Then why are you with him?" Asked Gray with a little jealous tone on his voice.

"He was taking me back to our hotel" said Lucy while looking at gray.

"Yeah! so can you put away your sword you stupid fairy?" said Sting while looking at erza on the corner of his eyes.

Erza glare at him. "tck" she put away her sword. "Lucy why didn't you came back to our room?"

"well... let just say that i got in a bad situation last night and i had to spend the night with sting" Lucy said while scratching her neck.

"NANI! you stay the night with him!" Yell a piss Natsu while his cheeks turn red cause of his anger.

"Lucy... I didn't know you we're that kind of person..." Erza say while blushing a little.

"It's not what your thinking guys!" Lucy yell while moving her hand rapidly.

"Let me tell you stupid fairy's the story. I was walking in the alley and I saw her drunk on the floor with a man on top of her, so i came and save her from getting rape. I walk toward her and she fall asleep against my chest. So... I took her to my room." Said sting.

"What!? Lucy are you okay?" Asked a worry gray.

"Yeah... Im okay, so don't worry" Lucy smile at gray.

Gray turn toward Natsu and smack his head. "That's what you get for letting her go alone for a walk"

" Ow...That hurt" said natsu while rubbing his head.

Erza walk in front of Sting and bow "Im sorry for the misunderstanding...and thank for saving our team mate"

"hmp! whatever... You stupid fairy's are lucky that I Sting eucliffe, didn't have nothing to do... Now get out of here, this is sabertooth territory." Sting start walking away.

"What an arrogant bastard" Said Natsu while still glaring at sting back.

"He has a huge annoying ego" Whisper Gray with hater.

"Don't say that about him without knowing him. Sting really is nice" Lucy said

"I don't see anything nice about him, luce... But... Im glad he was there to protect you" Natsu smile at her sadly.

Lucy hug Natsu "Don't be sad Natsu... Im okay"

"I know... but if i didn't follow you orders, nothing would have happen to you... Im sorry that i couldn't protect you" Natsu said while hugging her back.

"It wasn't your fault so don't blame yourself, okay?" Lucy asked while pulling away from him.

Natsu look at her brown eyes while blushing a little. "Okay..."

"Okay! since we found Lucy lets head back home. Im sure that everyone is still worry" Erza said while starting to walk away.

"Im sorry for making you guys worry..." Said Lucy with a sad voice.

Gray pats her head "Don't worry, we know that you didn't do it on purpose" He smile at her "Now let head back home"

Lucy smile at him "Hai...but... can you put on some clothes"

Gray look down and curse "When did that happen?"

Erza glare at gray "Idiot, don't strip in the middle of the street"

"Is not like i want to, you know?"Gray said while putting his pants.

"You really are a stupid stripper" Natsu start to laugh.

"Shut up hothead"

"Ice princess"

"Fire freak"

"exhibition"

"Fire ball"

"I am hearing a fight?" Asked an angry erza.

"No ma'am"They but yell at the same time.

-With Sting-

Sting was observing them leaving toward their hotel, but he was glaring at Natsu and Gray the entire time until they disappear from his vision.

"I really don't like those two... especially that stupid stripper guy."

Sting start to walk away and start heading toward the hotel. He suddenly start sniffing the air. He blush a little wend he found the scent that make his heart beat rapidly.

'Man how I love her scent...I guess she really is my Mate"

He smile big and look at the sky.

'Lucy... soon I'll tell you my feelings and soon you'll be all my'


	12. Chapter 12

The Next day

The first event for this year gran magic games was Hidden in which the participants were: Beth from mermaid hill, gray from fairy tail A,Eve from blue Pegasus,Juvia from fairy tail B, Lyon from lamia scale, Nullpudding from raven tale, rufus from sabertooth and Jager from wild dogs. The winner for this games was Rufus. While Gray end up in last place.

"Nice one Rufus!" Yell Sting with a big smile on his face.

"Nothing can't beat your memory huh?" Said Yukino while giving him a small smile.

Rufus pats her head. "very true yukino..."

"They where such fools for thinking that they could win " Said Lector with a smirk.

"Fro think so too" Frosh said with a giggle.

Rouge look at the results "I guess fairy tail was all talk"

"HaHa! they are so weak, how could they make it here?" Said orga with amuse look.

Sting Look at fairy tail A and saw Lucy cheering gray with her beautiful sweet smile. A vein pop out of his forehead while glaring at Gray. "How i really hate that stripper..." He whisper to himself.

Sadly Rouge heard him and pats his back. "Your not gonna change anything with that glare."

Sting checks turn red but he hides it. "I don't know what your talking about...Baka"

Rouge chuckles follow by the exceed.

Orga eyes wide wend he heard rouge chuckle "Rouge... You just made an expression!?"

"I will record it in my memory" Rufus said while staring intensely at rouge

"Is this the end of the world?" Yukino said with a worry look.

Rouge turn emotionless and stare at his guild mates "...You guys are hearing thing..."

Orga wrap his arm around Rouge next "Aw! is our little rougy-kun lying to us?"

"...are you staring to like boys?" Rouge said

"What! of course not!" Yell Orga while letting go of him.

Sting start to laugh "Nice one rouge!"

"boys be quiet... they are gonna announce today's battle." Said yukino while staring at the big scream.

"kabo...the first battle is gonna be Lucy heartfilia from fairy tail A against Flare corona from raven tail!" Said Mato

Sting eyes turn toward Lucy direction and saw her eyes wide open. 'Lucy...'

-With Fairy tail A-

Lucy start to sweat a little. "It can't be... I'm going first?" She gulp a little.

Natsu put his arm around her shoulder while giving her a heart warming smile. "Don't worry Lucy! your a really strong Celestial mage. So your not gonna get beaten by the like of them"

"Yeah! your the strongest girl i have ever know." Said Erza with a smile.

"Your the man!" Yell Elfman

"Thanks a lot mina! Ill win this battle cause im a fairy tail mage" Lucy said with a big smile on her face.

"Lucy..." Gray pats her head. "Good Luck"

Lucy look at him and smile "Thanks" She then start to walk to the arena. While she was walking to the middle of the arena she start hearing her guild mates cheering for her.

"Good Luck Lu-chan!" yell Levy

"You can do it!" yell Cana,Lisanna and Mirajane

"Come on bunny girl! don't lose to the likes of them!" Yell Gajeel making the celestial mage annoy for some reason.

"Stop calling me Bunny girl!" Lucy yell angrily at him

"Just don't lose blondie!" Yell laxus.

A vein pop out of her forehead. "Your blond too!"

"Juvia Wish Love rival her good luck" Yell Juvia making lucy sigh a little.

"for last time... im not love rival" Lucy whisper to herself.

Suddenly she saw Flare walking toward her with a creepy smile on her face. The punkin head guy walk to the middle of them.

"Are you two ready kabo?"

" Of course i am! im a fairy tail mage" Lucy said follow by the roar of her guild mates especially from natsu

Flare start to laugh "Don't make me laugh. Im going to crush you fairy and win for raven tail"

"Kabo... Okay on the count end you girl start to fight" He start to run away from them.

"5!"

Lucy and flare start to back away from each other while glaring at each other.

"4"

Lucy look at her guild mates. Then she touch her keys and smile a little. 'I will win this...Im going to prove that im strong'

"3"

Flare was just standing there looking at Lucy with a weird smile.

"2"

Lucy looks at sabertooth and notice sting looking intensely at her. She saw him giving her the thumbs up while giving her a smile. She blush a little and turn her gaze quickly back to flare.

"1"

Both of the girls start to get serious.

"Start!"

"Open the gate of bull, Taurus!" Lucy yell

"Mooo! I'll protect Lucy beautifull body!" Yell Taurus.

Taurus quickly slashes his two-bladed axe in a horizontal pattern at Flare, but she dodge it with a jump.

"Open the gate of scorpion, Scorpio!"

Lucy then quickly summons Scorpio, who after pointing his tail at Flare, attacks her with his Sand buster. Sadly Flare manipulates her long hair and uses it as a shield to protect herself from his sand attack.

"Is that the best you got fairy?"Asked Fiora.

"Taurus make a unison raid with scorpio sand burst!" Yell Lucy.

"Anything for your amazing body!" Taurus said.

"Lets rock and roll!" Scorpio yell

Taurus nods at his master and suctions the sand with his axe until it's completely wrapped with his sand attack. The spirit charges at Flare and strikes her with Sandstornm Axe Aldebaran, sending her flying with the tornadoes of sand.

"Urg! your going to pay for that. Hair shower- Wolf Fang" Flare send wolf to attack Lucy.

Lucy send taurus and scorpio back to the spirit world. She then Grab another key.

"Open the gate of crab, Cancer!" Lucy yell.

"Ebi. Hello Ebi." Cancer said

"Cut down her hair!" She said.

"W-what?" Flare said.

"Okay ebi!" Cancer cut down Flare hair. "Now that a better haircut ebi" Cancer then disappear to the spirit world.

Flare start to scream. "My hair! My beautifull hair" Flare then look at Lucy with a death glare. "You and your spirit are gonna pay"

Flare sends her hair underground and makes it appear right under Lucy, grabbing both of her feet and pulling her into the air. She then smash Lucy to the ground still holding her feet with her hair.

"Lucy!" Yell Erza and Natsu

"I can move my hair everywhere i want to." Flare said with a weird giggle.

Lucy then take out her whip."Is that the case then..." Lucy then release the water from the whip and grab Flare by the wrist. "I can move my Fleuve détoiles anywhere i want to while burning you with it."

The two girls pull each other and send each other spinning in the air, making them fall to the ground. Lucy then stand up with full of confidence and smirk at her while Flare stares at her from the ground shocked, but it quickly get replace by anger.

The crowd start to cheer, but nobody could be louder than Fairy tail. With team sabertooth they where all staring at the match with interest, Lector was cheering for Lucy in his mind while frosh start jumping up and down cheerfully. Rufus was recording the match with his memory while yukino and orga stay silent watching the game. Rouge had his eyes a little wide cause he never expected Lucy to be that Strong. Sting was watching the match with a big smile on his face.

"Well this really has been and interesting math don't you guys think?" one of the announcer said.

"It's seems that fairy tail has more advantage than raven tail" said the special guest called jenny realight.

"Who do you think will win?" asked the other announcer.

"I think it will be fairy tail" Jenny said.

Flare stand up with a murder aura. "Over my dead body that fairy tail will win!" She then grab Lucy body with her hair and she start smashing Lucy at the wall and then at the floor over and over again.

"Ah!" Lucy start screaming while getting bruised all over her body.

"this is what you get for thinking that you could beat me" Yell flare

"Lucy!" Yell Natsu, Levi and Erza.

"Im going to have fun with your body!" Flare start to laugh like a maniac.

Sting watch his beloved celestial mage getting all beat up in horror. He wanted to stop the match and beat Flare until she start bleeding, but he couldn't do anything. "...Lucy..." He was about to run toward the arena, but Rouge put his hand on his shoulder while giving him a sad look. Sting look down with a sad face. He then continue to watch the horrible scene right in front of him.

Lucy then grab one of her keys. "Open the gate of twin, germini!"

Her two little spirit appear right beside her. One of them cut down her hair while the other hit flare right in the face. Lucy then runs toward flare and kick her right in the face sending her crash against a wall. Making fairy tail scream with joy.

"Gemini! lets do 'that' okay" Lucy said to her spirits.

"But lucy-sama... I dont think that we can do it" One of them said.

" What if something happen?" Said the other one.

"Don't worry is gonna work! I believe in you guys" Lucy said while giving them a smile.

"Okay Lucy-sama!" Then they suddenly transform into Lucy but wearing a swimsuit. Making all the pervert man to nose bleed.

"What the heck!" Yell sting while blushing madly.

"There's two boobs queen!" Lector said with a shock and scared look.

Yukino watch Lucy with adore and admire 'she really is a strong celestial mage'

"Gemini! why didn't you change into at list making me wear something dissent" Lucy yell angrily.

"Cause the last time we touch you and copy you. you where like this" Gemini said while posing a little making some of the man audience to faint "And We Look good" They said with a giggle.

"whatever let just do it!" Lucy said with a blush on her face.

"Okay Lucy-sama" They said.

"You think you can beat me with two off you? Ha! don't make me laugh" Said Flare while standing up.

Lucy and gemini hold each other hands and they start summoning magic around them. Hibiki eyes wide and smile big at. Eve notice his friend change and look at him.

"What are you smiling about?" Asked eve.

"I cant belive she master the ultimate magic of start." hibiki said with amazed.

Flare start to look around and start to panic " What's going on?" She then heard Lucy and Fake lucy saying a spell. " What kind of spell is this?"

"Go Lucy!" Yell Natsu

Both Lucy and Gemini open their eyes and point to flare "I called... Uranio metria!" Suddenly a bunch of start start appearing around them.

Flare watch at the in horror while trying to get out of the way. The crowd start to scream wild, while lucy team and sting watch at her with amazed. Sting was blushing big while staring at her with a sweet smile 'Lucy is truly more beautiful than the stars'

Suddenly the stars start disappearing and Lucy eyes wide open while falling to the ground with her eyes close. Gemini transform back to normal. Both of the spirits look up at raven tail with a angry look before disappearing. Everyone in the crowd stay silent and look at each other with confusion. Flare looks up at her team mates and concludes that Obra had intervened with the spell.

"Kabo...I don't know what happen... but raven tail are the winners" The punkin head said.

Then everyone from the crowd start screaming out how pathetic was Lucy and how weak she was on the battle. Hearing all of them made the celestial mage breaks down in tears while still laying on the floor. Natsu runs toward her and help her getting up

"I know that it wasn't your fault Lucy" He whisper into her ears.

"But natsu..."

Natsu hugs her tightly. "Don't worry Luce...will gonna make them pay for this"

Lucy hugs him tightly "thanks natsu..."

Natsu then let go of her and give her a smile. "Lets go to the infirmary room"

"hai" Lucy said and they start to walk away from the arena.

-With sabertooth-

They all stare at the arena blankly.

"What just happen?"Asked Sting while still looking at Lucy back until she disappear .

"Did the spell not work?" Say a confuse Yukino.

"No... The spell did work" Said rufus while staring at raven tale.

" then why did it not work?" Asked Organ.

"It was going to work, until a mage from raven tail negated the spell" Rufus said

Everyone eyes wide open. They all look at raven tale...Yukino,Lector,Rouge and orga look at them with shock expression, Frosh look at them with tears on her eyes and Sting look at them with a murder aura.

"I can't believe it..." Yukino said.

"They cheat so that Flare could win the game" Said rouge.

"Fro thinks that is so unfair...hey made fairy-san cry" Frosh start to cry.

"Yeah, but we can't do nothing. Fairy tail is the one in trouble not us" Said Rufus.

"But still... that low" Said Organ.

"Yeah! that prove that they are a weak guild" Yell Lector.

Sting make a 'tck' sound and he start to walk away but yukino grab his hand.

"Where are you going sting-san?" Asked Yukino.

"Somewhere far away from that guild"He point to raven tail "I can't stand staying in the same place with people like them" sting get out of her grip and walk away.

"Stingy-kun..." whisper lector.

Sting was walking in the hallway until he suddenly punch the wall beside him with his right hand.

"How could the do that to Lucy..."

Suddenly in his mind appear Lucy crying on the ground while the crowd start to insult her. He start punching the wall over and over again until he stop and rest his forehead against it. Then a tear run down his cheeks.

"And the worst part is that i couldn't do anything about it..."


	13. Chapter 13

In the infirmary room

Lucy was laying on a bed next to an unconscious Wendy that was resting on the other bed. Beside Lucy was Natsu sitting on the chair that was close to her bed with happy sitting on his lap. In front of her was Master Makarov, Erza, Elfman, Fairy tail B and Levi.

"Those bastard" Said an angry Laxus.

"I can't believe that they cheat right in front of our eyes" Erza said while glaring at a wall.

"That's not manly at all" Said Elfman.

"They hurt Love rival" Said Juvia.

"They are gonna pay for hurting one of my child's" Said Makarov.

"Ne Lu-chan...Are you okay?" Asked a worry Levi.

Lucy look at her and give her a weak smile. "Yeah...Im alright levi-chan."

"First they hurt Wendy and now they do this to Luce... They are gonna pay for hurting my nakama" Natsu hand start to smoke and then fire came.

Gray smack natsu head. "Oi flame head! Control your fire cause it's making the room way to hot"

"What did you just called me bastard?"

"What you heard, you stupid volcano"

"Do i see a fight?" Asked a angry erza.

"No E-erza" They but said at the same time.

"How can you fight at a time like this?" Asked Levi.

"only morons like those two" Said Gajeel while crossing his arms.

"Not manly at all" said elfman

"Hey!" Natsu and Gray yell.

"Guys... Can you keep it down? My head still hurts" Said Lucy with a weak voice.

"Sorry Luce" Said Natsu while giving her a small smile.

"Master, what are we going to do about this?" Asked Mirajane.

"Lets just beat them up!" Yell Natsu.

"Baka!" Cana smack his head "if we do that we'll get eliminated from the games"

"But they cheated first!"Said A angry Gray.

"Oi weakling! keep your voice down. Lucy head still hurts" Said Laxus.

"Oh yeah... I forgot" He look at Lucy. "Sorry Lucy."

"Its okay gray" Lucy said.

"...Love rival..." Juvia whisper angry to herself.

"Lets take this conversation wend we get back to out hotel child's" Said Makarov while starting to walk to the door. "In the meantime lets leave rest for a while alone, so that she can come back today." He stop at the door way and smile at Lucy. "Take a good rest my child"

"I will Master"

"Okay master. Good bye Lucy" said Mirajane and elfman.

"Bye mirajane and elfman" Said Lucy

"Juvia said goodbye too love rival" Said Juvia.

"Im not your love rival... I don't even like gray like that" Said Lucy with a sigh

"Don't get to lonely without me honey" Cana said while winking at her.

Lucy roll her eyes. "I'll try!"

"Lu-chan! dont do anything while we're gone" said Levi while hugging Lucy.

"I won't levi-chan! i promise not to do anything" Lucy hug her back.

"Okay bye bye!" Levi say while waving at her.

"Oi! bunny girl"Gajeel pats her head "Don't leave the hole until someone pick you up"

Lucy glare at him "Stop calling me that! and just because you call me that doesn't mean you have to treat me like one!"

Gajeel start to laugh like a maniac"Alright! alright! geez you have no sense of humor Bunny girl... just get well soon, okay?" He smile kindly at her.

Lucy sigh, but give him a smile. "okay..."

"That's a good bunny girl." He walks away while waving at her.

"i'll come and pick you up, okay?" Said Erza.

"Thanks Erza" Lucy said.

Erza give her a small smile. "That what friends do Lucy." She hugs Lucy and walks away.

Suddenly the room got quiet and the only one left where Laxus, Gray, Natsu and Happy. Lucy look at them and notice that Natsu,Gray and Laxus are glaring at each other while happy was enjoying the scene.

"Happy... why are they doing?" Asked Lucy

Happy jump toward her bed and smirk evilly. "They are glaring at each other cause they lllliiiiike you"He giggles.

"Hey!" they yell at happy while their cheeks turn a little red.

Lucy blush madly "Happy! stop saying such embarrassing thing wend is not true"

Happy laugh like a maniac but hug her "Lushi! If you get well soon then i'll give you one of my fish"

Lucy giggles while hugging the exceed "Thanks Happy"

Happy then look at natsu "Hurry up natsu so that i can buy a fish for Lucy"

Natsu pats his little head. "Hai!" He then hugs Lucy affectionately "Luce...I promise that ill get them pay for this"

Lucy hugs him back while blushing a little. "Just don't get hurt while doing it okay?"

Natsu pull away and kiss her on her cheek "I promise"He give her a heart warming smile. "Now let go buy some fish for Luce!" He runs away with happy on his trail.

Gray walk toward the blushing blond and kiss her on the other cheek "get well lucy"He smile sweetly at her.

Lucy blush more and nods at him shyly with a shy smile.

Gray chuckles and walks away "Bye Lucy!"

"Bye gray" Lucy then look at Laxus that was standing right in front of her with his arms cross.

Laxus keep looking at the blond intensely making her a little nervous. He sigh and start to walk toward her. "Hey blondie..."He pats her head gently. "You where so strong back at the arena" He then flash her the biggest smile ever. "I was so proud of you"

Lucy look at his with a shock look"Really?"

"Yeah really, now..." He kiss her on the spots that natsu and gray kiss "Take a good rest."

Lucy blush madly "okay..."

He start to walk away and smirk at her. "By the way... I like that violet bra your wearing, It makes you look so smoking hot"

"Get out of here you pervert!"

Laxus laugh and get out of the room. Lucy hide under the blanket with a blush covering her face.

"...How i hate that pervert guy..."

Suddenly the door of the room open and it quickly shut. Lucy pull the blanket away from her face and saw no other that sabertooth dragon slayer, Sting.

"Sting?"

He runs toward her and hug her tightly while hiding his face on her neck. Lucy could feel his breath on her neck making her shiver while her face turn as red as erza hair.

"Sting, what are you doing?"

"I cam to visit you, now how do feel feel?" Asked sting with a worry tone.

"I-Im fine sting... but please let me go"

Sting pull his head away from her neck "Does it hurt?!" he asked with a panic look on his face

"No... it doesn't hurt..."

"Then i don't see why i have to pull away"He then put his face back on her neck

"Sting!" she yell embarrass

"but lucy... Let me stay like this, please... I was so worry of you" Sting said while sniffing her scent.

Lucy now blush as red as rouge eyes. "But...I didn't get hurt that bad"

"I know but... I just got worry... Seeing you get hurt like that right in front of my eyes, it was making my heart break into a million pieces..."

"Sting..."

"And the worst part was that i couldn't do anything to stop the match...that was so frustrated that i wanted to hurt myself for that" His embrace got a little tighter and a tear roll down his face landing on her shoulders... "I don't want to see you get hurt like that ever again..."

Lucy hugs his and kiss his left cheek "Thanks for worrying about me, but please sting... don't cry..."

"Im not crying!"

"Yes you are sting... now stop crying cause it's gonna make me cry too.." Her eyes start to water.

Sting wipes his eyes and pull away from her. He notice that tears start to fall down. He give her a heart warming smile "Im stop crying okay... now please don't cry" He lean and kiss her tear away. "Pretty girls like you shouldn't be crying."

Lucy blush a little and wipes away her last tear. "Okay..."

He cares her cheek with his right hand "That's better...I don't want to see those tear rolling out on your beautiful face" He blush a little.

Smoke was coming out her ears and she fainted on his arms.

"Lucy?" sting saw her face all red while smoke was getting out of her ears. "Lucy!"

"Whats going on here...?" Wendy said while waking up.

"You! help me! i don't know whats wrong with her" sting shout with worry while shaking her beloved celestial girl.

Wendy walks toward them and check her. 2 minutes later she stop and look at sting with a small smile. "It's nothing to worry up. She will soon gonna wake up."

"Then why did she fainted and why did smoke came out of her ears?" asked sting while looking at Lucy.

"Um... she was just tired" Wendy said with a small smile.

"oh!" Sting then lay lucy on the bed. "Stupid Blondie... making me all worry for nothing..." He sigh and scratch his neck.

"Ano... Who are you?" Wendy asked

"You don't know who i am? seriously whats wrong with you weaklings fairy's... Im The great sting eucliffe from Sabertooth." He said

"Your from sabertooth!" Wendy then back away from him. "W-what are you doing here?"

"...I was walking in the hallway until i saw the the infirmary room. I just say 'hey let visit blondie so that i can kill time' and here i am" Sting said while faking a smile.

Wendy giggles a little "Im sorry, but...Your not good at lying to people wend you are near your mate"

Sting cheeks turn red "W-what are you talking about you weakling? who's even my mate?"

"Stop acting like you don't know what i'm talking about mister sting. We both know that Lucy is your mate" Wendy said with a little smile on her face.

"How do you know that?" he look at the little girl with a confuse look.

"I can see it in your eyes" Wendy said while looking at Lucy. "I don't know you that well, but i know that lucy is lucky to have you as her mate" She then look at him "Please don't hurt her"

"I won't...Beside i am the great sting eucliffe and i wont let anyone touch what is mine" He grin at her.

Wendy giggles a little. "I'll take your word, but if you hurt her your gonna face me and everyone from fairy tail"

"Yeah, likes that gonna happen" He looks at lucy and kiss her cheek "get well soon Lucy" He stand up and look at wendy. "You! don't let any other male lay a finger at her while am not around"

"I promise mister sting"

"and one more thing...Dont call me 'mister' I feel old wend you say that. Just call me sting" Sting then walk out of the room.

"okay sting!" Wendy then look at Lucy. "You have a very possessive and jealous mate Lucy"


	14. Chapter 14

At a bar with fairy tail

Erza have brought Lucy and wendy to the bar where everyone is partying. Natsu,Gray and Gajeel where arguing at the back of the guild. Laxus was on a table with his team drinking. a couple of tables from them where the girls playing truth or dare. Lucy was between levy and cana.

"Ne mira-nii, true or dare?" asked wendy.

"hmm...I'll go with truth" said mirajane that was sitting between lissana and levy

"okay... um... how many boyfriend you have?" asked wendy.

"i had... 7" said Mirajane.

"really?i though you had dated more guys" said lucy.

"juvia though so too" said juvia that was sitting between Erza and wendy.

"why you girls though that?" Asked Mirajane.

"well...you are very beautiful" Said wendy

"Im not trying to be mean,but anyone would have though that you have dated 25 man" said levy that was sitting beside cana.

"The little girl is right" Said cana while drinking her whiskey.

"Im not a little girl" Said Levy.

"Lets continue the game. Lucy truth or dare?"Asked mirajane while looking at her

"i'll choose truth" said Lucy.

Mirajane grin evilly "Have you ever kiss anyone on the lips?" every girl start to giggle while looking at lucy with curious.

"well..."

"of course she hasn't! this girls is still virgin" said Cana while leaning to the table.

"you haven't kiss anyone?"asked a shock lissana

"Actually I did kiss someone" Said Lucy while blushing a little.

"Lucy!You already have your first kiss!" Cana, erza and Levy scream getting everyone attention.

"What!" Gray, Laxus and Natsu yell at the same time while walking quickly to the table.

"AH! omg! im so happy for you. did your first kiss was with natsu, gray or laxus?" Asked Mirajane in her fan girl mode.

"no! of course not!"lucy said

"what!" yell cana and lissana.

Suddenly The boys got to the table and look at lucy seriously with a dark aura surrounding them.

"You already have your first kiss blondie?" asked laxus with a angry tone.

"Lu-chan!why haven't you told me about it?" asked levy

"or me? aren't i your big brother?" asked gray with a jealous tone

"and what about me your beat friend and partner?" asked natsu with a hurt tone

"Because is not really that important." Said Lucy

"Not important!" yell the boys and lissana

"Who did you kiss?" Asked a shock erza

"I dont want to tell you guys"Lucy said while her cheeks turn pink.

"why not?!" Asked mirajane.

"because is to embarrassing" Lucy shyly said.

"but juvia wants to know who love rival kiss" said juvia.

"Yeah me too!" said wendy

"wend did you kiss a guy?" asked Natsu with a jealous tone.

"but i already answer a truth" said Lucy

"Do you think i give a F*** about it blondie?" said laxus while trying to control his anger

"just answer his question" said gray.

"I wanna know too" Said erza

"it happen wend i was training with cana for the s-class trivial."

"Hold it right there!" said cana while standing up. "Lucy... what have you been doing wend i wasn't looking?"

"Cana! is not what you think. Infact you know the person."

"Cana tell us who kiss luce!" Yell natsu.

"i don't even know who that person is! okay" cana walks a little closer to lucy "now dear lucy... im glad that you have finally kiss a guy,but wend did it happen? don't tell me you kiss the guy who send us the mission?"

"no! it wasn't him!"

"Come on lucy tell us already" said lissana

"yeah! im dieing here" said mirajane

"im only gonna tell cana if you want to know it ask her." lucy then lean to cana ear and whisper so low that not even the dragon slayer could have heard it. " do you remember that day that me and sting where swimming in the lake? well he was drowning because of an octupus. So i gave him Cpr under water" Lucy get away from her.

Lucy look at cana and notice that she was standing there with a emotionless expression just like rouge. Everyone look at cana and start asking her 'who did she kiss?' but she didn't answer. Suddenly cana turn around and trow the bottle of whiskey to the wall while making a crash sound. everyone jump a little and look at cana angry face with a shock and scared look. Lucy was trying to walk away from her, but cana grab her hand with a tight grip.

"Lucy..." she said with a low voice.

"Y-yes?"

"From all the guys... why him?"

"um...i was just-"

"Never mind... i don't even wanna know" Cana start to walk away but then she stops. "I dont approve of that kiss!" she then look at mirajane "Mira! give me a gallon of the strongest alcohol you have"

"h-hai!?"

The Next day.

It was the second day of the grand magic tail was acting like they normally do, except for laxus, gray and natsu. Nobody have speak of 'who Lucy kiss' or 'what was wrong with cana' cause of the accident.

Today's event is "Chariot" and the participants are:Risley law from mermaid heels, Ichiya from blue pegasus, Gajeel from fairy tail B, yuka from lamia scale, bacchu from wild dogs, kurohebi from raven tale, natsu from fairy tail A and Sting from saber tooth.

"saber tooth and fairy tail didn't choose the perfect participants for this events" said yajima.

"kapo... dragons slayer have motion sickness" said mato

"well it looks like that those team doesn't have the chance to win in today's event" said chapati

A vein pop out of sting forehead 'does bastards...why did they make the race in those things...' he heard his exceed cheering for him. 'don't worry lector i wont be in last place' Sting look up and saw Lucy looking right at him. He saw how her face got red and wend she quickly turn her beautiful face from him.

Sting chuckles to himself while looking right back at the chariot. 'I wont get humiliate right in front of her'

"kapo... wend the countdown is over, the race will start" mato said while waving a flag.

"5!"

Sting look to his right and saw Gajeel and natsu glaring at each other.

"4"

he then look to his left and saw bacchu drinking at little while risley was giving him a disapproval look.

"3"

Sting then look at his team mates and saw them with a serious look while frosh and lector where cheering for them.

"2"

He then turn his blue eyes toward fairy tail, to she his favorite blondie looking right at him with a small smile. Lucy then wink at him and mouth 'Good luck'

"1"

Sting turn his head away from her with his checks a little red.

"Start!"

They start running with Kurohebi, Ichiya, Yuka, Risley and Bacchus racing toward the goal. Sting, Natsu and gajeel well left behind with their motion sick.

"urg... stupid chariot" said gajeel

"I...hate...this..."Natsu puke making the people yell 'gross'

Sting look at him "how...pathetic...you stupid...pinky..." sting then start to walk while trying to not fall to the ground.

"what...did...you just called... me?" said natsu while trying to glare at him.

"what you heard...stupid..." sting continue to walk with his face all green.

"im... not gonna... let you... get first before me" said gajeel while trying to get close to him.

"ha!... your to slow" Sting force a smirk and try to walk a little faster.

While that happend Yuka uses his Wave Boost and at the same time attacking risley and ichiya. However, Risley use her Gravity change to dodge the attack while Ichiya uses his Fleet-foot perfume to overtake the Lamia Scale Mage.

Bacchus stomps on the chariot, destroying it into pieces and causing those connected to it to be tossed into the air. Yuka, Ichiya and Risley lose their balance and try to regain it. Bacchus run pass them and Kurohebi and win the event, earning his team ten points. Kurohebi then finishes in second place earning 8 points. Behind him was Risley, Yuka and Ichiya who earned their teams six, four and three points, respectively.

After struggling for 1 hour sting, natsu and gajeel where neck in neck and the finish line was 5 feet in front of them.

"Im...gonna win!" yell natsu.

"fat chances...salamander... im...gonna win this..." said gajeel.

sting force a laugh "keep dreaming fairy's... I...sting eucliffe...the greatest... dragon slayer... in all fiora is... gonna win this" Sting then start to walk more faster.

"come back... here!" Natsu trips and fall to the ground while dragging gajeel with him.

"m-moron!" gajeel yell while he puke.

Sting then made it to the finish line earning him applause from the audience and his team mate (by team mates is just the exceed,orga and yukino). He turn his gaze to Lucy and while smiling weakly at her, making the blond blush a little while giggling at him.

He then start to walk back to his team mate, but wend he got there he trips and fall to the ground. Making Orga and rufus laugh loudly while rouge stared at him.

"Stingy-kun!" yell lector.

"i-im okay..." sting stand up slowly.

"Are you okay?" Asked yukino.

"Of course i am! i am the great sting eucliffe!" Said sting while feeling a little dizzy.

"yeah... the great sting that gets motion sickness with moving vehicle" Said Rufus while chuckling a little.

"yeahhh! that so patheeeetic" Orga start to sing.

"Oh shut up old man!" Sting said while glaring at him

Orga glare back at sting "For last time... im just 3 years older than you"

"hey... my lady and master are looking this way" said rouge while petting frosh.

Sting and orga quickly stop fighting and hug each other

"Your so big and strong orga!" yell sting while faking a smile.

"Thank pail! you where so cool at the event. that it made me siiiiIIIiiiing with happinesss" Orga fake a smile while starting to sing.

"pathetic" whisper rouge

"fro think that those two are... stupid" frosh said.

"i agree with you" said yukino

"hey!" they glare at them.

"...kapo... the last battle for day 2 of the gran magic games is kagura from mermaid heel v.s. yukino from sabertooth" said mato


	15. Chapter 15

-later on at sabertooth hotel-

Every member of the guild was standing in the living room. Yukino was standing in the middle with master and minerva standing right in front of her. Sting was beside rouge and rufus that where standing with the others members looking at yukino with worried looks.

"Yukino... you have lost a match against a member of mermaid heels" Master said with a disapprove look in his face.

"I-I k-know...A-and im sorry"Yukino said while looking down at the floor.

"Thanks to you yukino, you show us that sabertooth is a weak guild against mermaid heels" said minerva.

Yukino close her eyes, trying not to tear up right in front of them.

"Yukino... Look at me" Said Master.

Yukino slowly lift her head high and open her eyes.

"Im not gonna kick you out off the guild, but you our now eliminated from the Gran magic games" Said master while standing. "Wend the games are over, you'll have to train twice as hard." He then start walking away.

"Okay people, go back to your business!" Yell minerva while following her dad.

Sting and the gang walk toward yukino. Rouge pats her while giving her a small smile.

"Yukino" Said rouge.

Yukino look at him with a small smile "don't worry Rouge-kun... I'm alright"

Sting punch her shoulders playfully while giving her a smile "Since you are a tough girl, you'll get the honer to have the great sting eucliffe as your trainer alone side with Rouge, Lector and Frosh."

"Yeah" Yell the exceeds.

"Oi! don't exclude me in that" Said orga while smacking sting head. " I want to help yukino too"

"Don't forget about me" Rufus said while smiling a little "I can help her in prove her mistakes from her match, with the help of my memory"

Yukino look at them while her tear start to fall down her face "I appreciate that you guys are helping me get stronger." she bow to them "I assure you that i will not disappoint you guys"

"I hope so, cause I wasting some of my time with you" said sting while lector nods his head.

Rouge smack the back of sting head while still showing no emotion. "Drop your stupid ego or don't help at all"

Sting rob the back of his head "fine...There wasn't any need for violence"

Yukino then giggles a little while grabbing Frosh to her arms "I'm gonna take a walk alone with frosh, okay?"

"Sure yukino! take some fresh air" said orga

"Yeah, it's gonna help you a lot" said rufus.

"Okay boys... i will" said yukino

Rouge nod his head "take care of frosh"

Yukino blush a little "I will Rouge-kun" She then start to walk out of the building with frosh.

Sting put his arm around rouge shoulder while smirking a little. "I didn't know you have something with yukino"

Rouge slap his arm away "what are you talking about?"

"Oh come on! you can't hide anything to stingy-kun" Said lector with a teasing smirk.

"...hiding what?" asked rouge.

"You liiiiiike her" Said orga and lector while rolling their tongue.

Rouge brush lightly but he quickly hide it "no i don't"

"You can't denied it to us, so just admit it" Said rufus while patting rouge back.

"shut up..." Said rouge

"this is gonna be a fun night" Smirk sting evilly.

-With Lucy at the park-

Lucy was walking in the side walk with plue by her side. Every person that pass those two look at plue with weird looks, but plue ignored it and continue to walk right beside his master.

"Oh plue... now matter what we try, we still are in last place" Lucy said with a sigh look.

"Pu puuu..."

"but that doesn't mean that we will give up" she smile brightly at plue "right plue?"

"Pu! Pu!" he jump happily while shaking a little.

Lucy giggles at him. "You really are a good friend plue"

Lucy look at her side and notice yukino sitting on a bench with frosh on her lap. She notice that yukino was staring at a tree with a sad gaze. Lucy pick up plue to her arms and walks toward them.

"yukino?" said Lucy while plue raise his shaking hand.

Frosh look up and smile at them "It's fairy-san! fro says hi!"

Yukino look at Lucy with wides eyes. "L-lucy?! what are you doing here?"

"Im just having a walk with plue, right plue?"

"Pu! pu!" plue said while nodding happily.

"Omg! is Nicolas, you have one of those spirit" yukino smile sweetly at plue.

"yeah. he is a very good spirit" Lucy said while patting his little white head

"fro think that he is cute" frosh said while looking at plue "hey plue! fro wants to ask you if you would like to play with me, frosh" frosh said.

"Pu!" plue escape from Lucy grasp and he runs with frosh.

The two girls giggles by plue and frosh reaction.

"Those two are so cute" Lucy said.

"Yeah, you can sit her if you want lucy-sama...Oh! if you don't want to sit then i can understand" Said Yukino while looking down at her feet.

Lucy smile sweetly at her. "i would love to sit here with you yukino" she sit down next to her "ne yukino... are you okay?"

Yukino look at Lucy with a surprise look "y-yeah, i'm okay... the match wasn't that stuff."

"I wasn't talking about that! it just... wend I saw you here, you have a sad look on your eyes" Lucy said with a worry look. "is something bothering you?"

Yukino look down at her hands "...Um..."

"Ah! it's okay if you don't want to tell me, cause I'm a fairy member and all...but just wanted to know if I could help you..." Lucy said while scratching her neck nervously.

Yukino look back at Lucy "It's not that! it just... i feel like I'm wasting your time... i don't deserve such kindness"

"why you said that?"

"Cause I brought shame to sabertooth for loosing in that match... i don't feel like i deserve to still where this sabertooth mark." A tears roll down yukino face.

Lucy put her arms around yukino and pull her to a hug. "Don't say that yukino... just because you lose in today match that doesn't mean that you have to quit your guild"

"B-but..."

"But nothing! thanks to this match, you get the chance to improve your mistakes and get stronger for wend you fight her again... you wont get defeated again, but if it happen again then you will trained a lot until you win against her."

Yukino eyes wide and hugs lucy back "Thanks Lucy-sama" a smile form on yukino lips "thank you a lot"

Lucy smile and pull away from her. "I'm glad that I could help you, but please... call me just Lucy"

"I'll try" yukino blush a little.

Suddenly frosh and plue came walking toward them with a tired look.

"Yukino-san...fairy-san... we're sleepy..." said frosh while robbing her eyes.

"pu...pu..." plue raise his shaking hand.

"okay plue... you can go back to the spirit world" Lucy pick him up and kiss his forehead "Goodnight plue! take a good rest"

"Pu" plue hug Lucy and then he return back to the spirit world.

Yukino pick frosh up to her arms "Don't worry frosh, we will head back to our hotel now" she then look back at Lucy "Thank you so much Lucy-sama for cheering me up"

"It's okay yukino" she sigh a little "Now you better get going, so that frosh can get a goodnight sleep" she then kiss frosh check "Goodnight frosh" Lucy give her a heart warming smile

Frosh blush madly while smiling big at her "Goodnight fairy-san!"

Lucy then look at yukino while giving her the same smile "and goodnight yukino-san"

Yukino blush too while giving her a shy smile. "y-yeah...goodnight lucy-sama"she start to walk away "hope to see you tomorrow"

"yeah! see ya" Lucy said while walking away from her.

Lucy look at the yellow and orange sky 'I wonder what sting is doing...'she then blush as red as erza scarlet 'what am i thinking! why am i thinking of him?'

-back at sabertooth-

sting and the boys where playing cards at a has won 1 time, orga has won 2 times, sting and rouge are tied up with 5 wins and rufus has won 10 games.

"This is so unfair! Rufus can win this stupid card game easily with his memory magic" said sting with a angry growl

"Stingy-kun is right!" said lector with a angry face.

"it's not my fault that you guys suck at playing cards" Rufus chuckles to himself.

"We do not suck at this game! it just that your a cheater " said orga while crossing his arms.

"you boys are not fun at all" said rufus

"no...you just don't know how to have fun" said rouge

Suddenly the door of the building open and came walking yukino with a sleeping frosh.

"Rouge-san!" Frosh jump from yukino grasp and run toward rouge.

"welcome frosh" rouge pats his little head. "did you have fun today?"

Frosh nods "yeah! i have a lot of fun" she yawn cutely "I'm sleepy"

"hey yukino... why wend you got in here you had your checks all pink?" asked rufus.

Every boy stop what they where doing and look at yukino that her face was getting more pink.

"it just that i made a new friend" yukino said while smiling a little

Rouge look at her with a jealous look "a new friend?"

Orga start to laugh while putting his arm around her tiny shoulder. "Nice going girl! who knew that you it in you"

Yukino look at him weirdly "what are you talking about?"

Sting start sniffing yukino "whoever it was, the person has a vanilla scent with a little of..." sting smile drop and get a little closer to yukino."chocolate and strawberry?" sting eyes wide while grabbing her wrist "You...come with me" He start dragging her out of the building.

"S-sting-san?" yukino asked with a little of surprise in her voice.

Sting walk a little father from the guild until he stop. He let go of her wrist and look at her in the eyes. "why do you smell like her?"

"smell like her?"

"don't act stupid! why do you smell like Lucy!" Sting tone was angry with a little of jealousy.

Yukino eyes widen, but then she suddenly smile at him evilly"oh sting"

sting raise one of his eye brow "why are you smiling like that?"

"i dont know... why don't you tell me?" yukino giggles at him.

"If i knew i wouldn't be asking you this, would I?"sting glare at her.

Yukino giggle "okay then... let me just ask you this sting-san. Why do you sound so jealous wend you found out that i was with Lucy?"

Sting blush a little "W-what are you talking about? Me, sting eucliffe like a stupid fairy? oh come on! stop saying some none sense" he said with a force laugh.

Yukino roll her eyes "stop lying to yourself, sting-san" she put her hand on his left shoulder "we both know that you like her"

Sting sigh and look at her with a embarrass face "How could you tell that i was jealous and that i like her?"

"your voice and your face told me" yukino said.

sting look at the wall beside with a glare. "tch! how can i show it so easily?"

Yukino laugh a little "you have a lot to tell me" she smile big at him.

Sting glare at her "not gonna happen"he walks back to the building.

"hey! don't just leave like that" yukino runs after him.

A chiness woman was standing across from them hearing their entire conversation. She had a angry look on her face as she look at the back of sting and yukino.

"hmp...A weak fairy has caught sting eye,huh?" she suddenly smile evilly to herself. "this is gonna be interesting"


End file.
